Why Toothless was so Passionate Towards Hiccup
by agdoll95
Summary: Gender swap-Hiccup. What if there was a reason that Toothless took to Hiccup so easily? What if he had known her from the beginning? Why is he so over-protective and willing to fight to protect her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Night Fury!" cried a familiar voice from the red-hot mist deep inside the crater. The Night Fury approached shyly.

"Bring the eldest hatchling of the Human's village here. They will follow it. Then I will finally have the human flesh that I have wanted for so long."

"Understood." The Night Fury replied.

"Everyone else, you know what to do. While you create the cover of a raid, the Night Fury will steal the hatchling. Those who fail will become part of my next meal."

All the dragons shrank back a few inches. They nodded and took off. The Night Fury took off after them.

'How sick can He be, wanting to hold a human hatchling hostage for the rest of the human's lives?' he thought as he flew towards the Human's island.

"But we don't have any choice do we?" He thought aloud as the raid began.

The Monstrous Nightmares struck first. Then the Nadders and Gronckles. And then the Zipplebacks. The Night Fury waited patiently for the all the humans to leave their homes.

(Night Fury's)

I watched as a human and his mate left their home and I made my way to the back of the house and climbed in through the window on the second floor. Once in, I saw two cradles. Each held one small hatchling and weird markings on it. I looked at a cradle with a hatchling that had dull brown hair, female from the smell of her, and thought that she couldn't be the oldest because she was smaller than the other one. But I didn't have time to decipher which was which because I heard someone coming up to the room. I grabbed the smaller one and leapt out the window and took to the skies. As I flew up high into the night sky, I heard the human's mate cry out.

"HICCUP!" I heard her cry.

"Hiccup? Is that your name?" I asked the hatchling as she slept in my arms. I didn't have time to think about it. I had to show the others that I had the hatchling and that we were ready to head back to the nest. I tucked the hatchling close to my chest and launched one of my fire blasts at an empty watchtower. I heard the humans scream and panic, and the others were heading my way.

"So do you have the hatchling?" asked a Monstrous Nightmare.

"I have a hatchling, but it's not like He'll be able to tell the difference." I responded.

"You've got a point. He doesn't even know what the eldest hatchling looks like. So who cares right?"

"You're right." I answered just to tell him what he wanted to hear. 'I care. This hatchling is going to get killed because if the humans don't come after her, she won't be of any more use to Him.' I thought to myself. But I didn't have time to think it over. I had to get back to the nest and make sure that He wouldn't make a meal of all the other dragons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We made it close to the fog that concealed our home and suddenly we heard the call that always brought us home but also under some sort of hypnotic spell. I tried to resist it but it was no use. I was as much under His control as the other dragons. We made our way to the crater where He was waiting for us. The others went and hid in their crevasses and hollows. I hovered above the crater and let Him catch the scent of the hatchling I was carrying.

"Night Fury, you will be the one to watch over it until the other humans come. But if the humans don't come within a year, you know what will happen to it." He ordered.

"Understood." I replied. 'She's not an it. She's a who like the rest of us.' I thought as I flew to my hollow.

The hatchling was waking up as I landed trying not to crush her. When she opened her eyes she started to cry. I panicked because if she didn't settle down, He would eat her here and now. I nuzzled her and tried to feed her. But nothing seemed to help. I was about to give up when I noticed she was trying to get out of the strange pelt she was wrapped in. I undid the bundle and watched as she started to crawl around. She cooed and giggled as she crawled chasing my tail back and forth. I couldn't help but laugh when she held on and I lifted my tail as she was just hanging there laughing.

I set her down and she made her way to my nose she ran her little hands around my nose then suddenly she stuck her hands in my nostrils. I pulled back and she made a sharp giggle sound. She put her hands on my paw and cooed. As she cooed, I looked at her with such affection, I could've sworn it was the same look I would have given my own hatchling if I had had one of my own.

The last time I held a hatchling like this was when Keena was lived with us on the island. We considered her to be a gift from the gods. She was gentle, and kind and understood us as if she was one of us. Though she had no wings or scales, she was treated as one of our kind and looked at with reverence. She looked at each dragon like they were her own flesh and blood. No dragon in need was ever turned away when they came to her. Her touch alone was warm and comforting enough to bring peace even in the most distressed of dragons. Sadly, when our home was threatened, she gave her life to create our home. For centuries we lived in peace until He invaded and desecrated the sanctuary Keena gave her life to create, and has been our way of life for three hundred years.

I cradled the small hatchling in my paws as she yawned and fell asleep. I sighed and nuzzled her cheek as she slept. She nuzzled deeper into my chest and cooed in her sleep. Then one of the Nadders came in and told me to be careful with her.

"And you know that this is only temporary. That as soon as the year is up, you have to hurry and get her out of here. You can't keep her forever."

"I know. I just want to enjoy what time I'll get to spend with her while she's here. Even though it's not forever, I want to feel like she's my own until I have to say good-bye. I just want to feel like a parent, even if it's not forever." I replied. I promised that as long as I was alive, the hatchling in my arms wouldn't be harmed while she was here.

As she slept, her features reminded me so much of Keena. Even her scent resembled Keena's. It was then that I remembered something I had pushed to the back of mind months prior. I had this warm spark flare in my chest during the night and didn't give it much thought. Only now did I think about it.

'What if that spark was a sign that Keena had been reborn?' I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A year passed and the humans didn't even make it close to the nest. In that time, the little hatchling that I watched over so closely learned to walk and to stay away from the edge of the hollow. As I watched her, I wondered if she would ever remember who I was and where we lived together while we waited for her family to come and find her. Then I remembered how long it takes for our hatchlings to develop their memories and I realized I was just holding my breath. I didn't know how long it would take for her memory to develop, but I hoped that it would be at a time where she and I were together.

I was getting ready to get her settled down for the night one evening when I realized that He hadn't said a word all day. I grew uneasy, and I found out why. He was waiting to devour the hatchling I had sworn to protect. He made a move for my hollow and the little hatchling. I leaped out of the way with her in my arms and made a move for the opening in the mountains that made our nest. I flew through the night sky towards the human's island. She started to cry. I knew she was scared but there was nothing I could do at the time.

I arrived at the human's island and found a place to rest for the night. I managed to settle her down and go to sleep. When she was asleep, I sighed, knowing that this was the last night I would get to hold her in my arms again for who knows how long.

But I knew that it was no longer safe for her at the nest and that she had to go back. She was safer here and maybe we would see each other again someday.

(Narrator's POV)

The Night Fury fell fast asleep and dreamed what life would be like if the humans could understand dragon tongue. The next day, he woke with the hatchling still fast asleep in his arms and smiling in her sleep. 'When they smile in their sleep, they are dreaming about flying' He thought to himself. He took to the early morning sky. When he made it to the village, he found the human's home and made his way to the back and climbed in the window on the second floor. The cradles were gone but he set her down on the bed at the corner of the room next to the hatchling that was sleeping there. He nuzzled her hand and she cooed as she ran her hand across his nose while she slept. He headed for the window one last time and looked back at the hatchling he hoped he would see again in time.

He jumped out the window and flew back to the nest, hoping to go unnoticed by Him. 'She's safe for now. But what about the other dragons? If they attack her home and she's outside, she could get hurt or worse. I'll just have to make sure that they watch who is who. If they recognize her, they'll know to be careful.' He thought as he arrived back at the nest.

(Night Fury's POV)

As I arrived, I tried to think of a way to tell the others to watch out for my hatchling (I considered her my own at this point). I was just about to land in my hollow when the same Nadder from the year before found me and asked me about her.

"She's safe. I just need all those who will be going out on any raids from here on out."

"Why?"

"Because I'm worried that she may get killed if they aren't careful. I just want to tell them what she looks like so they'll know to watch out for her and be careful not to hurt her until I see her again."

"Okay. I'll gather everyone on the island just north of here."

"Thank you."

She flew off and I flew out of the nest and towards the island we called Secrets of the Cove. It was another hour before everyone arrived. I was happy she kept her promise, but shocked at how many had shown up. The whole nest had come.

"What is this all about?" I asked in total awe.

"Ever since you took the hatchling the humans have been fighting back more fiercely. We decided there are not enough of us for only one group to go all the time so we decided to take turns to go out during the raids. The others who went previously would hide here till we got back."

"Good idea. But I don't think I'll need that time in hiding. I would like to go out on the raids along with those who do to keep an eye out for my hatchling till I see her again in case any one here tries to hurt her."

"Okay."

"I am sure you all know why we're here, but I'll be brief. You all remember the hatchling that I was watching over for a year now, I want you all to now that she is not to be harmed. Those who do will answer to me. Now I'm sure you all don't know what she looks like but that is why I am going to tell you. She's smaller than the other humans and has dull brown hair and dark brown eyes. If you see her, do not lay a claw on her. Those who do as previously stated will answer to me. Understood?"

"Yes Night Fury!" the whole crowd cried as if in sync.

"Good. Now return to the nest and prepare for the next raid."

The others departed the island, leaving the Nadder and me alone. Soon we left too. Once back in the nest, I made my way back to my hollow. For some reason, it just didn't feel like home to me anymore. I immediately knew the reason why. My human hatchling wasn't around to laugh and make me smile. Without her, I didn't have a reason to smile anymore. It would be a matter of time before I would see her again, but until then, I would just have to hang in there and wait until that time when she and I would be together again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Vahallarama's POV)

I woke up and went up to check on Astrid. When I got to her room, I was surprised to see two bodies on the bed. I looked at the smaller one closely and realized that it was my first-born daughter, Hiccup. I ran back down stairs and woke up my husband Stoick.

"Honey, you have to see this. It's our daughter."

"Is she all right?" he asked groggily.

"She's fine. I was talking about our other daughter. The one who disappeared a year ago."

"Hiccup?"

"Yes her! She's back. She's upstairs in Astrid's bed with her right now." I said about to cry.

We raced up stairs and found Astrid and Hiccup asleep. Stoick looked like this might be a dream and that he was just waiting to wake up. I felt the same way. I was hoping that this wasn't a dream and that my daughter was really sleeping right there right now. Stoick left the room and left me to watch my two daughters wake up for the first time together.

The first to stir was Astrid. She saw her long lost sister and began to cry. I picked her up and Hiccup began to wake up. When Hiccup saw where she was, she too began to cry. I was so happy to hear two children crying again. I set Astrid down and grabbed Hiccup up in my arms and held her close to my chest and hugged her tight. It had been so long since I had last held her. I took both girls down stairs and out to the village. Everyone was skeptical on whether or not this was really my daughter. But I knew that the little girl in my arms had to be my daughter because no one else in the entire village was as small as she was and no else had dull brown hair or dark brown eyes like her.

Stoick came from the house and announced to the whole village that our daughter had miraculously been returned to us. He had no idea how much I considered it a miracle. I thought I would never see my little baby again after the night she disappeared. I never found out how she disappeared but at this point, I didn't care. I had her back and I was never going to let anything happen to her ever again.

"Everyone, to the Great Hall! This is a cause for celebration. My daughter has returned!" Stoick announced. Everyone followed close behind him and our two daughters. My daughter, my little girl was finally home where she belonged.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Hiccup's POV five years later)

"Hey look who's out here drawing on the cliff side again, Hiccup the Useless." My cousin Snotlout sneered to the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Fishlegs had his nose in the dragon manual again. As usual my sister, Astrid stayed out of it. If it didn't concern her, she didn't get involved.

"I'm just drawing. What's so bad about that?" I asked.

"Besides the fact it only proves how weak you are, it also proves even more why you're called useless." Tuffnut taunted.

"Only babies draw. You're six years old and you still draw. That's why you'll never be a Viking like the rest of us." Ruffnut returned. "Right Fishlegs?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." He said as he lifted his head from the manual.

"Please just leave me alone. I didn't do anything to you. I just want to be alone." I pleaded.

"Aww, is little Hiccup going to cry? Don't worry your mommy will take care of you." Snotlout teased. "But I'll be taking this." He said as he snatched my sketchbook from my hands.

"Hey give that back! It's mine!" I cried.

"Opps. I accidentally dropped it in the mud. Oh well, a little mud never hurt any one right?" he sneered as he threw my sketchbook into the mud puddle a few feet away. I ran over picked up, wiped it off as best I could and ran home with tears in my eyes. When I got home, I ran up stairs to my room. I sat on my bed and began to sob. Tears ran down my cheeks and on to my clothes. Seconds later my mom came up stairs. She took me into her arms and hugged me close to her chest.

"Shh. It's going to be ok now. Don't cry." She said in her soothing voice. It always made me feel a little better when she hugged me. It still hurt me to know that I was so different form the other kids.

"Mommy, why am I so small? Why can't I be like the other kids?"

"Because the gods made you the way you are for a reason. That reason may not show it self now, but it will in time. You'll see. Don't listen to them baby. I love you just the way you are. Just because you're different, doesn't mean it's a bad thing. It means that you're special. Alright?"

"Ok."

"Good. How about you and me go see Gobber? You will be working with him soon. Doesn't that sound fun? You get to be creative and build stuff just like you love to do."

"Yes." I said feeling a little excited to grow up and get to build things.

The next day, I went outside and saw the village was a mess. Astrid and I asked Daddy what had happened last night.

"Nothing. We were just having a party and we got a little carried away. But your mother especially. You see, Mommy's not coming back."

"What!?" Astrid and I said in unison.

"Your mother had a little too much ale and went crazy and jumped over a ledge not far from the Great Hall. She did not survive the fall."

"No. You're lying! Mommy's at home in bed." I protested. I would've believed anything that would convince me that my Mommy was alive and waiting for me to come and give her a hug or that I was waiting for her to hug me after Snotlout and the others had just finished teasing me.

At that moment, Daddy handed Astrid Mommy's headband and handed me an arrow. One of Mommy's arrows.

"I know you miss her Hiccup. But you can't pretend that she's going to come back, because she isn't. She's gone but she will always be with you." Daddy said to us both.

I took the arrow and ran home. Once there, I jumped back into bed and began to cry. I cried for a very long time that day. When night fell, I was still crying. By the time I fell asleep, all my tears had dried up. I held the arrow close to me, hoping that it would bring my Mommy back. It didn't happen.

The next day, I went to the forge and melted a little spot in the middle of the arrowhead. Once it was ready, I placed a stone I had found the year before in the center. I didn't know what it was called, but I knew what I was going to call it. A Child's Tear. To show how much I wanted to cry for the only one who actually accepted me as I was.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Hiccup's POV two years later)

Snotlout and the others caught me drawing again. This time I was drawing my Mom. They took my sketchbook and tore the page out. I tried to get it back from them, but I was too small to fight back for it. Before I could get my hands on the page, Tuffnut ripped the page in half fighting over it with Ruffnut. I couldn't take it any more. I started to cry and ran into the forest.

I didn't know where I was going to go, as long it was far from my cousin and the others, I didn't care. My vest got caught in a briar patch and I couldn't pull it out. I pulled out my knife and started to cut. As I was cutting, my knife slipped and cut my right hand. I screamed and cried as the blood ran across my palm, and down my wrist. I just wanted my Mom to appear right then and there to help me and give me a hug to make me feel better.

"Mommy, I miss you so much. Why did you have to go?" I whimpered between sobs. Then I heard a strange cry from behind a bush a short distance away from where I was. I went to check it out.

When I got there, I saw a strange, really big black animal. It had a big cut on its neck. I touched it with my wounded hand.

"Goodness. Did you get hurt too? Don't worry. I know just what to do." I ran down the hill and gathered aloe and other leaves. I took them back to the animal and started to pound them between two rocks.

"My Mommy showed me this. The aloe gel acts as paste and these other leaves numb the pain." I explained as I mixed the leaves into the aloe gel. I took the paste and rubbed it on the animal's cut. It cringed and moaned but it didn't fight back. Then I took what was left and rubbed it on my own cut. It stung, but it numbed after about a minute. Then I took some large leafs and placed them over the cuts we both had.

"See? Now we match." I said with a smile on my face as I rested against the animal's side. As I listened to the animal's heartbeat, I began to feel drowsy and fell asleep.

(Night Fury's POV)

I watched as the little hatchling slept against my side. Her breathing was slow and steady and her heartbeat was so calm. I knew we would see each other again, I just didn't expect it to be so soon. But I was happy nonetheless. I couldn't tell if she recognized me or not, but the way she acted so calm just now was enough for me. At least she hadn't changed much since I brought her back to the island. Though her eyes were red and her face smelled salty from her tears, I could tell that not much had changed. After a few hours, I knew I had to get her back before anyone noticed that she was out after dark. I managed to get her on my back and started for the village. I found her house again and climbed in through what I hoped was her window. It seemed I was right because there was no one else in the room. I walked over to her bed and laid her down. I was about to leave when she shifted and her hand landed on my nose. I remembered how warm her touch had been and hoped that it would be soon before we met again. But this time it was for another reason.

I had to meet her again because the instant her blood mixed with mine when she touched me with her wounded hand, we had formed the Dragon's Bond. A deal between humans and dragons that had never been tried before. She was too young for the terms of the bond to take affect, but once she reached her adolescent years, she would be old enough. Once she reached adolescence, the bond would start to take affect.

If she couldn't up hold her end of the bond, she would become one of my kind. As much I would have loved for that to happen, I just couldn't. It wouldn't be what she would've wanted to happen. I had to help her. Though she wasn't related to me, she was still my hatchling. I would never let anything happen to her.

I took one last look back at her as I headed back towards the window.

"Good luck my hatchling."

With that, I jumped out and flew into the night sky. A few years, that's all the time she and I had to wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Hiccup's POV six years later)

((Journal Entry))This is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village, in a word: sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting and a charming few of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have ….

"Dragons!" I breathed as I slammed the front door to my house.

((Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.))

I ran from my house with my sister close behind. She went one way, and I went another. I got knocked over by the shock wave of a Viking landing a few feet away from me.

"Huuugh! Morning." He greeted then took off again.

I started to run again.

"What are you doing here? Get inside."

"Get back inside."

Everyone always told me to stay inside during these raids. But I wouldn't listen. Because I was determined to be just as great as my Mom. I was about to reach the forge where I worked when a dragon lit a stream of fire across the path to the forge. Then I felt some one grab the back of my vest.

"Hiccup! What is she doing out aga… What are you doing out? Get inside." My Dad exclaimed shoving me in the direction of the forge.

Once inside, I heard the voice I hear everyday I come to work.

"Oh, nice of you to join the party. I thought you had been carried off." He joked as he pounded a hot blade he had been working on.

"Who me? No come on I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." I said flexing my arms slightly though I know that there was not much there.

"Well they need toothpicks don't they?" he rebuttaled as he changed his left hand to a pair of pliers.

((The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice since I was little. Well _littler_.))

I took a bundle of weapons from the front wide window over to the heating pit. I pushed down on the pump that kept the flames going. Of course the pump was bigger than me, but I got it to go.

I could just barely hear my Dad order the other Vikings.

"We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter attack them with the catapults."

See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.

"Fire!" I heard Horak well.

"All right lets go!" I heard my sister Astrid call as Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Fishlegs followed close behind. Their job was to keep as many of the houses from burning down as possible. Oh their job is so much cooler. I tried to climb out the window to join them, but Gobber pulled me back in.

"Oh come on. Let me out please. I need to make my mark."

"Oh you've made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places."

"Please. Two minutes, I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better, I might even get a date." I argued.

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these." He said lifting a set of bolas only to have some else take them and throw them at a Gronckle in mid-flight.

"Ok, fine. But this will throw it for me." I said placing my hand on my newest weapon that I had just finished building the day before. As if on cue, it launched a set of bolas at one the people standing outside knocking them out.

"See? This right here is what I'm talking about."

"It's a mild calibration issue…"

"No, Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all this." He said gesturing to all of me.

"But you just pointed to all of me."

"Yes. That's it. Stop being all of you."

"Oh"

"Oh yeah."

"Oh you sir are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw vikingness contained. There will be consequences!" I yelled trying to sound tough. Little good that did me. I've never had much confidence in defending myself because no one except my Mom ever believed in me.

"I'll take my chances. Sword, sharpen, now!" He ordered. He dropped it into my arms and I struggled under its weight. I brought it to the sharpener and set it turning.

((One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a boyfriend. The Zippleback, exotic. Two heads, twice the status.))

"They found the sheep!" I heard my uncle Spitlout yell.

"Concentrate fire over the lower bank!" my Dad ordered.

((Then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.))

"Re-load! I'll take care of this." I heard my dad yell.

((But the ultimate prize is the dragon one has ever seen. We call it the…))

"Night Fury!" I heard someone yell.

"Get down!" someone replied as the catapult tower exploded.

((This thing never steals food, never shows itself and…(another catapult tower exploded) never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.))

"Man the fort Hiccup. They need me out there." Gobber said as he switched his hand to an axe. "Stay. Put. There." He ordered as I stared at him.

"You know what I mean. Arrrgh!" He cried as he disappeared into the crowd. As soon as he was gone, I grabbed my weapon and ran out side.

"Hiccup! Where are you going?" I head some one yell.

"I know. Be right back." I called back.

I ran for one of the unused catapult towers, hoping I would get lucky.

"Come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at." I pleaded under my breath. In answer to my plea, the tower exploded and I saw a dark figure swoop past the flames. I aimed and took a shot. The weapon kicked back and threw me off. I heard a screech and saw a light heading for Raven Point.

"Oh I hit it? Yes I hit it! Did any body see that?" I cheered. But then I heard a crush sound behind me.

"Except for you." I said with disappointment in my voice.

I took off running and screaming like Loki was at my heels. I just kept running. I didn't care where I ran as long it didn't lead back to the Monstrous Nightmare that had found me on the cliff. I ducked behind a post and the Monstrous Nightmare fired. Thank the gods that I was smaller than the other Vikings (first time I ever thought that). I tried to peek behind the side of the post to see if it was gone. Then I saw something or someone swoop past me. I looked and saw my Dad staring the Monstrous Nightmare down. It tried to fire, but obviously it had used up all its shots.

"You're all out." My Dad sneered. He punched it in the face and followed each with another and ended it with a kick to the face. The dragon took off. The post burned through and broke. I stood there facing my Dad. The fire pit that sat on top of the post fell of and rolled through the village. I cringed as I heard all the things that had been broken and people that had to jump out of the way.

"Sorry Dad." I said with regret in my voice.

The fire pit landed on a net that had been holding some Nadders and they and the other dragons took off with what they had caught for the night.

"Ok, but I hit a Night Fury." I said tying to defend my case. But my Dad wasn't convinced. He grabbed the back of my vest and started to drag me through the village and the crowd.

"It's not like the last few times Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down just off Raven Point. Lets get a search party out there before it…" I was about to finish but he cut me off.

"Stop! Just stop. Every time you step outside disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed." He scolded.

"Well between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding. Don't you think?" I laughed slightly and uncomfortably.

"This isn't a joke Hiccup! Why can't you just follow the simplest orders?" He asked with disappointment in his voice.

"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I just have to kill it, you know? It's who I am Dad." I said realizing it was a weak defense.

"Oh you're many things Hiccup. But a dragon-killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. Make sure she gets there." He called to Gobber. "I have her mess to clean up." He said sounding irritated.

I heard Ruffnut laughing, and Tuffnut's little 'Quite the performance.' Comment.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped." Snotlout taunted.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying." I said sarcastically.

"At least you didn't get burned alive like your poor mommy did." He sneered.

That made my blood boil. I turned around and punched him in the face. He fell back.

"Never talk about my Mom like that!" I cried. Gobber held me back before I could continue. He pushed me forward toward my house.

As we walked up the steps up to my house, we talked a little bit. Or at least I did. Gobber just pretended to listen to what I had to say.

"I really did hit a Night fury."

"Of course you did."

"He never listens."

"It runs in the family."

"And when he does it's always with this disappointed scowl like some one skimped on the meat in his sandwich. 'Excuse me, Barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone.' Like it's my fault I'm not the son he wanted."

"Now you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what inside that he can't stand." He replied.

"Thank you for summing that up." I said sarcastically.

"Look the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

"I just want to be one of you guys!" I cried softly I said as I opened the door and went inside. I grabbed my notebook and ran out the back door. If no one else would help me, then I would find the Night Fury on my own.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Narrator's POV)

Stoick called a meeting to the Great Hall.

"Either we finish them, or they'll finish us. It's the only way we'll be rid of them. If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home. One more search, before the ice sets in." Stoick announced driving his knife into dragon territory on the map in front of him.

"Those ships never come back." Someone argued.

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?"

Murmured excuses pasted among the other Vikings.

"Okay. Those who stay will look after Hiccup." He warned. Immediately everyone volunteered to join him on the search, all shouting in agreement.

"That's more like it." Stoick felt bad about using his daughter as a threat, but it was the only way to get the others to cooperate.

"Right. I'll pack my undies." Gobber said getting ready to leave.

"No. I need you to stay and train some new recruits."

"Oh, perfect. Yeah and while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to herself. What could possibly go wrong?" Gobber said with sarcasim in his voice.

"Oh, what am I going to do with her Gobber?" Stoick asked desperately.

"Put her in training with the others." Gobber suggested.

"No I'm serious."

"So am I."

"She'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage." Stoick argued.

"Oh you don't know that."

"I do know that."

"No you don't."

"No actually I do."

"No you don't." Gobber said a little more firmly.

"Listen you know what she's like. From the time she came home she's been different. She doesn't listen, she has the attention span of a sparrow. I take her and Astrid fishing and she goes hunting for…for trolls."

"Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones, what's with that?"

"When I was a boy..."

"Oh here we go."

"…my father told me bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And do you know what happened?"

"You got a headache?" Gobber asked bored.

"That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do Gobber. He could, he could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas. Even as child, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that child."

"You can't stop her Stoick. You can only prepare her. I know it seems hopeless but the truth is you won't always be around to protect her. She's going to get out there again, she's probably out there now." Gobber said finishing the argument. Stoick just looked on in front of him deep in thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Night Fury's POV)

I came to slowly. My head hurt and I couldn't move. Then I heard a voice.

"Oh the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No not me, I manage to lose an entire dragon?"

I then heard them cry out in pain. After a few seconds, I heard them gasp in fear. From their scent, I thought they were my hatchling, I just hoped that I was wrong.

'My hatchling would never do this to me.' I thought to myself. Then I heard them come closer to me. I closed my eyes to hide that I was conscious.

"Oh wow. I did it? Oohh, I did it this fixes everything. Yes I have brought down this mighty beast!" I heard them cry out in triumph then I felt them place their foot on me. I shook them off. No one was allowed to touch me except my human hatchling. They flinched back and I heard their frightened breathing. They slowly came into my view and I saw that it was my hatchling. My heart sank. How could she do this to me? I then saw that she looked rather unsure about this. Either way, I was still frightened. Frightened that it was almost time for the terms of the bond to come into affect, frightened that if she killed me, no one else would be able to help her from becoming one of my kind, frightened that her of all people would do this kind of thing to me. She looked at me and, I looked at her for what felt like an eternity. Then her features turned to a weak confidence.

"I'm going to kill you dragon. I'm gonna, I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I am a Viking." She said softly at first, "I AM A VIKING!" She repeated louder as if to convince herself if not to intimidate me. But I could tell she didn't have much confidence in herself to do it to begin with.

She raised the dagger above her head, and looked like she was really going to do it. She stopped for a moment and looked at me again. I felt as if I was pleading for her not to do it with my eyes. But she closed her eyes and raised her dagger higher. I gave in and closed my eyes and slumped my head to the ground waiting for the final blow. But it never came. Instead, I head her say,

"I did this." With what sounded like regret in her voice.

Moments later, I heard a sawing sound. She was cutting the ropes that bound me. Once the last rope was cut, I lunged to her pinning her against the boulder behind her. She was gasping in panicked breaths.

"It's almost time for you uphold your terms of the bond hatchling." I tried to explain to her. But she didn't seem to understand. "Why can't you understand me?" then I figured out why. She hasn't heard her Dragon's Call yet. 'Well let's just fix that then.' I pulled my head back growling and lifted my paw from her neck and chest (she was so small, even now in her adolescent years). I gave her the call up close and in her ear to make sure she heard it. After doing so I tried to take off for the nest. If I didn't get back soon, everyone (except for Him) would wonder where I was.

But something was wrong with my tail. I couldn't keep my self airborne. I crashed into a cliff and fell a few feet, and tried to fly a little higher hoping to get my self into the open sky. But most of all, I hoped to correct my flying for me to uphold my terms of the bond. If I couldn't my hatchling would become one of my kind and end up spending her life serving that evil monster of a dragon that lived in our nest and threatening our lives if we didn't bring food back for Him. I didn't want that for her. As much I'd love her to become one of my own, I could never bring her into a life as a servant for that monster.

But I fell back into the forest and into a grotto. I looked around and collapsed on the ground in depression. I was stuck here and not only that, my hatchling would become one of my kind and there would be nothing that I could do about it.

"I'm so sorry my hatchling. I hoped to fix what was wrong with me, but I don't know what it is."

Suddenly, I picked up the smell of blood. My blood. I whipped my tail in front of me and saw why I hadn't been able to fly out of here. My left tail wing was missing. Without it, I couldn't steer or even stay airborne.

"It's all over." I thought. I couldn't protect my hatchling.

(Hiccup's POV)

I watched as the Night Fury flew away (or what I thought was it flying away). I turned to go home, but I was still breathing too hard and too fast. I took three steps and my legs gave out and I passed out on the forest floor. When I came to, it was getting dark. I ran home as fast as I could and tried to sneak inside. My Dad was sitting by the fire and didn't seem to notice me. I made my way toward the stairs hoping that it would stay that way.

"Hiccup." he said at last. 'Darn it so close and yet so far.'

"Dad, uh, I need to talk to you Dad." I said coming back down the stairs.

"I need to speak with you too."

"I've decided that I don't want to fight dragons."

"I've decided that it's time you learn how to fight dragons." We said in perfect unison.

"What?" in unison again.

"You go first." he offered.

"No no you go first." I returned.

"All right you get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning."

"Oh man. I should've gone first. Cause you know I was thinking. You know, we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings. But do we have enough, bread-making Vikings, or small home repair-Vikings."

"You'll need this." He said handing me an axe.

"I don't want to fight dragons." I stammered.

"Oh come on yes you do." He laughed.

"Rephrase, Dad I can't kill dragons."

"But you will kill dragons."

"No I'm really very extra sure that I won't."

"It's time Hiccup."

"Can you not hear me?" I whined.

"This is serious lass. When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us. No more this." He said pointing to all of me.

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one sided."

"Deal?" he said sounding more serious.

"Deal." I said feeling defeated.

"Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably." he said as he headed for the door.

"And I'll be here. Maybe." I replied as he left. Just then Astrid came into the room. She glared at me and then went back to her room.

'Great. Now my sister's mad at me. What else could go wrong?' I thought as I made my way up stairs to my room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Welcome to Dragon Training." Gobber greeted.

"No turning back." I heard Astrid mutter to herself.

I watched as they walked in and admired the ring where we would train. I stayed back cause I wasn't sure I should go in. But I had made a deal with my Dad and I knew Astrid would tell if I had been there or not.

"I'm hoping I get some serious burns." said Tuffnut.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder and lower back." said Ruffnut.

"Yeah it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid finished for them.

"Yeah no kidding right? Pain love it." I said not feeling the enthusiasm they were.

"Oh great who let her in?" Tuffnut said in disgust.

"Let's get started. The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Gobber explained.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify her or?" Snotlout teased trying to sound innocent. Everyone started laughing.

"Hey can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Tuffnut said as they walked off.

"Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That will make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking like teens instead." Gobber laughed as he headed toward the doors on the other side of the ring.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight. The Deadly Nadder,"

"Speed 8, Armor 16." Fishlegs muttered

"The Hideous Zippleback,"

"Plus 11 stealth times 2."

"The Monstrous Nightmare,"

"Firepower 15."

"The Terrible Terror,"

"Attack 8 Venom 12."

"Could you stop that!" Gobber yelled obviously annoyed as we all were. "And the Gronckle." He finished putting his hand on the lever.

"Jaw strength 8." Fishlegs whispered to me. Like that was suppose to calm me down.

"Whoa whoa wait aren't you going to teach us first?" Snotlout asked like he was scared, which I think he was.

"I believe in 'Learning on the Job'". Gobber said as he pushed the lever down and opened the doors. I knew he did. Because that's how he taught me to work as his apprentice in the forge. Long story short, I got burned a lot.

When he opened the doors, an angry Gronckle came bursting out.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?" he asked rapidly.

"A doctor?" I guessed feeling that I would need one after today.

"Plus 5 speed?" Fishlegs asked in a panic.

"A shield." My sister asked with confidence.

"Shields, go!" Gobber answered. "The most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield." He explained as he helped me get mine on my arm.

I could hear the twins arguing again.

"Get your hands off my shield." Tuffnut grunted.

"There's like a million shields." Ruffnut argued back.

"Take that one it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." Tuffnut said as Ruffnut pulled the shield from his hands then hit him with it on the head.

"Opps. Now this one has blood on it." Ruffnut said as Tuffnut took the shield in his hands again and continued to fight with her over it. They had no idea that the Gronckle was aiming right at them. It hit the shield they were fighting over and sent them spinning.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out." Gobber called to the dazed twins on the ground.

"What?" They asked in a daze.

"Those shield are good for another thing. Noise, make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim." He continued.

Everyone started hitting his or her shields. But as they started to, my head and ears started to hurt and my vision got all blurry. When it finally stopped everyone had started running in opposite directions all over the ring.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?" Gobber asked.

"Five?" guessed Snotlout.

"No six." Fishlegs answered.

"Correct six. That's one for each of ya." Gobber called as the Gronckle took aim at Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs, out." Gobber called. "Hiccup, get in there." I had hidden behind a rack to not only hide from the fire that was going around, but to hopefully get my vision back to normal. I peeked out and a shot flew right by me. I hide back behind the rack. But I could still hear Snotlout trying to flirt with my sister.

"You know I just moved into my parent's basement you should come by some time and work out. You look like you work out." He said as Astrid cartwheeled away. Another Gronckle shot took him out of the practice.

"Snotlout you're done." Gobber called.

Astrid ended up in front of me.

"So I guess it's just you and me huh?"

"No just you." She said as she ran away.

The next shot took my shield off my hand but didn't blow it up. Instead it rolled across the ring to the opposite wall. I didn't know the Gronckle was chasing me until Gobber called my name.

"Hiccup!" he cried.

I turned back and saw it flying right up to me.

"Young One, you must find your dragon and defeat Him if you wish to remain human." I heard someone say. But I was too busy trying not to pass out in front of the dragon that had me cornered. It opened its jaws and suddenly, it blasted the wall right beside me. Gobber had stuck his hook in its mouth and pulled it aside.

"And that's six. Go back to bed you over-grown sausage." He said swinging his arm toward the Gronckle's cage. "You'll get another chance, don't you worry." He explained turning towards us as we showed how exhausted and battered we were.

"Remember, a dragon will always, always, go for the kill." He said grimly turning towards me.

I looked at the scorched wall beside me. Then something struck my mind. If dragons always go for the kill, why was I still alive after my encounter with the Night Fury? It could've killed me so easily and yet it let me go.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So why didn't you?" I asked aloud as if it were listening as I looked at the ropes and stones that remained of my bola. I had gone back hoping to see it again. Of course I was holding my breath but a little hope was better than none. I walked a little further and found a small grotto. No sign of a dragon let alone a Night Fury.

"Well this was stupid." I grumbled. I looked down and saw four small black scales. I bent down and picked one up to look at it. As I looked at it, a dark figure swooped past me up wards. I gasped and fell back. I looked again and saw it was the Night Fury. It was clawing at the rocks, but then it fell back down towards the lake in the middle of the grotto. I watched as it tried again. It fell again, and I quickly took out my sketchbook. I watched it and quickly drew it as it moved about the grotto.

"Why don't you just fly away?" I asked quietly. I saw that one tail fins was missing and wondered if that was the reason why. Then I smudged out the left tail fin and as the Night Fury attempted to fly again. It fell again beside the lake and looked like it had given up.

(Night Fury's POV)

I laid there for a few seconds then saw a fish break the surface of the water. I took one weakening step towards the water and watched the fish nearby. I plunged my head hoping to get lucky and get something, but instead all I got was a mouth full of water.

I laid my head against my paws then I heard a gasp and a light clatter on the other side of the grotto. I looked up and saw my hatchling up on the ledge. I looked at her with curiosity. She looked at me the same way.

"So you came looking for me didn't you?" I asked as if she could understand me. She seemed to, cause next her expression change for that of curiosity, to bewilderment. She looked at me for a few more seconds and then turned and ran back up the trail.

"Please come back. You need to know how you can save yourself from the fate that awaits you." I pleaded.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Hiccup's POV)

I made my way through the forest trying to convince myself that I had not just heard the Night Fury talk to me.

"I knew it. I'm losing my mind." I told my self. Suddenly it started to rain. "Great. Weather to match how I feel about today."

I made it to the village and then headed for the Great Hall. By the time I got there I was soaking wet. But I too wrapped up in what had just happened to care. I could still hear the others talking about what went on in the ring today.

"Right where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?"

"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy, it threw off my reverse tumble." Astrid said as if to discipline herself.

"Yeah we noticed." Ruffnut responded.

"No, no you were great that was so 'Astrid'." Snotlout said in a failed attempt to flirt with my sister yet again.

"She's right. You have to be tough on yourself. Where did Hiccup go wrong?" Gobber said pointing to me.

"Huh she showed up." Ruffnut sneered.

"She didn't get eaten." Tuffnut too sneered.

"She's never where she should be." Astrid said like our Dad would.

"Thank you Astrid. You need to live and breathe this stuff. The dragon manual." Gobber announced tossing a large book on the table. "Everything we know about every dragon we know of." He explained. It started to thunder out side. Gobber picked his head up to listen. "No attacks to night. Study up." He said as he left.

"Wait, you mean read?" Tuffnut said in surprise.

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut cried. 'Well, how else would you read?' I thought as a duh moment.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout said pounding his fist on the table.

"Oh, I've read it like seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face, and, and there's this other that buries itself for like…"

"Yeah sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that..." Tuffnut interrupted.

"But now..." Ruffnut finished for him.

"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff." Snotlout said as he got up and left. Everyone got up and left except Astrid. I walked up to her asking if she'd like to read with me.

"So I guess we'll share?" I asked awkwardly.

"Read it." She said flatly and coldly shoving the book toward me.

"Uh. All mine then. Wow. So yeah I'll see you…" the door slammed before I could finish. "…tomorrow." I finished lamely. I sighed. 'Why does Astrid treat me like I'm some sort of stray animal? She's my sister but sure doesn't act like it.' I thought bitterly. I didn't have time to think about it. I left the book and went home to get a candle. It was still raining, but I really didn't care at this point. When I came back the book was still there. I opened up to the first page and began to read aloud. No one was around to hear so what difference did it make.

"Dragon classifications: Strike class, Fear class Mystery class." I turned the page to the first dragon. "Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." I read on and on about other dragons. Each looked very different than the one before it. Not one looked alike. But they all had one thing in common. All were labeled: Extremely Dangerous Kill on sight. All except the last page. The Night Fury page.

"Speed: unknown Size: unknown. The unholy offspring of lighting and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you." That was all we knew about the Night Furies? But then I realized some thing. No one had ever meet one and live to tell about it. Except me. I opened my sketchbook to the page where I had drawn the Night Fury.

"Why did you let me go? Why can I understand dragons now? Is there a reason for all this?" All these questions kept rattling around in my head. Then I felt something burning in my right hand. I looked and where my scar was, I saw a strange dragon shape twisting and reforming in the palm of my hand. The pain was unbearable. I passed out trying not to scream. I finally got up and left for home.

"How am I going to explain this to every one?" I thought aloud as I walked to our house. Then I thought I could just cover this with a bandage and tell them that I decided to go get some work done in the forge and burned my hand while working on a shield that had been broken.

When I got home, Astrid was already in bed. But she wasn't in her room (our parents built us separate rooms when we were five) she was in Dad's room in his bed.

"You really miss him don't you Astrid?" I asked aloud but quietly not to wake her up.

I knew that Astrid was always closer with Dad than I was, but still that doesn't change the fact I found her sleeping in his bed. I'm sure he cared for us equally, but I was never as close to him as Astrid was. I left her in there, and headed up to my own room. I closed the door and laid down in bed. I closed my eyes and tried to decide whether or not to go see the Night Fury again. I fell asleep before I could make up my mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Narrator's POV)

The Vikings were on their way to the dragon's nest or they hoped they were. Stoick was on the ship leading all the rest.

"I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady." He commanded. He looked up at the place they were heading. It was covered in fog and rocks so tall it would make the pines trees back on the island jealous.

"Take us in." He ordered. "To Helhiem's Gate." They went in and disappeared from view. Thunder sounded and a shriek was heard.

(Hiccup's POV)

The next day the ring was set up like a maze. I took my shield and the axe Dad gave to a random point in the maze and started to ask Gobber about Night Furies.

"You know I just happen to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there like another book or a sequel maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?" I was asking before a fire shot took the blade of my axe and turned my axe to nothing more than a stick with a hot point. The Nadder we were dealing with apparently did not like to see me or anyone else with weapons.

"Focus Hiccup. You're not even trying."Gobber called from outside the ring. "Today is all about ATTACK. Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter." He explained as the Nadder shot several of its tail spikes at Fishlegs who had just turned a corner.

"Get out!" I heard the Nadder cry as it threw its spikes.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods." Fishlegs yelled trying not to get hit with the spikes.

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it hide in it and strike." Gobber instructed.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut had already found it (by accident) and were trying to remain hidden in it. But that didn't last long.

"Ugh. Do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut said hiding behind her brother.

"You don't like it then just get your own blind spot." Tuffnut argued shoving his sister back.

"How bout I give you one?" Ruffnut said clearly feeling annoyed.

As they pushed and shoved and threatened, the Nadder fired in their direction.

"Young One! Where are you? Get them out of here!" she cried.

"Blind spot yes, deaf spot, not so much." Gobber chuckled.

"Hey, uh how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" I asked as I ran past.

"No one's ever meet one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there." He yelled.

"I know, I know. But hypothetically," I started to ask, but then I heard Astrid whisper for me.

"Hiccup. Get down." She mouthed to me with her and Snotlout already behind their shields. I ducked down and watched as they rolled over to the next corner. I tried to do the same, but as usual, I didn't have the strength to pull the shield with me and I landed with a clank in front of the Nadder.

"Young One you can't keep trying to act like them. You're growing Young One. It won't be long." She cried running in my direction. I ran another direction. I was behind another corner when I heard Snotlout trying to impress my sister again. I peeked from behind.

"Watch out babe I'll take care of this." He said trying to sound confident. He threw his weapon and missed by a mile.

"Humans. You try to impress one you're keen on and you fail." The Nadder laughed.

"The sun was in my eyes Astrid. What do want me to do, block out the sun? I can do that, I just don't have time right now." He said trying to run and talk at the same time. I shook my head at his pathetic excuse. I stopped in front of Gobber again.

"Has anyone ever seen one napping?" I asked as everyone started to run past me.

"Hiccup!" he yelled to get me to turn around. I turned only to see my sister coming down on top of me.

"Hiccup!" she screamed as she fell.

When it was over, she and I were tangled together and she was trying very roughly to get loose.

"Oh, there's sister love on the battle field." Tuffnut taunted.

"You'd never believe that they're sisters." Ruffnut taunted back.

"Just let me... Why don't you..." I said trying to help, but she untangled us (very roughly) and stood up as the Nadder was coming at us.

"Get away from her. She's our Young One. If you hurt her, you'll answer to me." She cried heading toward Astrid.

Astrid couldn't understand dragons like I could nor could any one else. I was the only one. What they heard was growls roars and shrieks. But I could understand what they say. Astrid took the Nadder's approach as a threat to us both and tried to pull her axe free of my shield. But it was lodged in there pretty good. She finally pulled my shield off my arm (again very roughly) and swung it against the Nadder's head. When it made contact, the shield fell to pieces and the Nadder walked off back to its cage whimpering.

"Well done Astrid." Gobber congratulated. Astrid turned to me and was looking highly annoyed angry and pretty much the same way Dad would look at me right now.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on." She scolded pointing the broken shield and her axe at me.

I thought about what Astrid said to me. I realized that I didn't know what side I was on. I set a dragon free instead of killing it, yet I was training to kill them. I had never been more confused in my life. Then I remembered what the Gronckle had said to me on the first day.

'Find your dragon and defeat Him if you wish to remain human.'

What was that supposed to mean? I decided to go back and talk to the Night Fury. I had to have answers. I headed to the pier and picked out a large cod. I was sure he must have been hungry not being able to catch anything. Then I headed for the woods.

'I must be crazy.' I thought to myself. I knew this was crazy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I made my way through the forest to the spot where I had first seen the Night Fury. The grotto was a few paces a way from it. After I found the broken tree, I knew that the grotto was not far away. I hiked over the mound of dirt that was left behind after the Night Fury crashed here. I saw what remained of the bolas from my machine and walked right past them. I found a place in the grotto walls where I could get down in, and not have to climb in all the time, but I would still have to climb back out. I took off my bandage and put it in my pocket then made my way down the passage into the grotto. I held my shield in front of me and walked through the passage. I stood a few feet from the grotto entrance. I peeked over the shield and tossed the fish I had been carrying in. When nothing happened, I walked a little further and my shield got stuck in between two rocks. I tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge. I crawled under and gave it a tug. Still stuck. I gave up and just picked up the fish and looked around for the Night Fury.

(Night Fury's POV)

I watched as my hatchling made her way around the grotto in front of me. When she was in front of me, I made my way down the rock I had been sunning on when I heard her coming. She didn't see me at first but she caught sight of me, I heard a gasp escape her lips. She looked at me with very little fear than she had when she had found me in the woods. Instead, what I saw was curiosity and a very intelligent longing to learn more. But I was too distracted by the fish she carried to notice. I got closer to take the fish, but then I notice something glint off of her belt. I pulled back slightly and started to growl. She flinched pulled back her vest to show she had a knife.

"Why did you bring that? Get rid of it." She didn't answer. She just took the knife out of her belt, held it arm's length away and dropped it.

"No I mean get rid of it." I said gesturing my head toward the water.

She picked it up with her foot and kicked it in to the water. I relaxed and looked at her again. She looked a little startled, but not ready to run just yet. She held out the fish again and I walked closer to her. I opened my mouth to take in the fish with my teeth hidden so that I wouldn't scare her.

"Huh, toothless. I could've sworn you had…" she started to say, then I unsheathed my teeth and grabbed the fish careful not to take her fingers with it. I bit the fish in half and swallowed licking my gums feeling much better.

"…teeth." My hatchling finished sounding startled.

I thought she would have remembered. But then I realized that she was too young to remember anything about us ever meeting before now.

I slowly walked toward her.

"Uh, uh. No, no, no. I, I don't have any more." She said as she stumbled and backed against a boulder that sat behind her.

"Silly. I don't want more." I started to bring half the fish back up. I dropped it in her lap. She didn't seem to enjoy the sight of it. "I just want you to eat. You're so small even for your age." I said as I sat back on my back haunches. I watched her for a few seconds but she wasn't eating. She looked like she was trying to contemplate whether or not she should.

"Go on. Eat." I said gesturing with my head. She looked at the fish and then at me again. She sighed and hesitantly took a bite. She held it in her mouth and looked at me again.

"Mmmh." She mumbled nodding at me and held the fish toward me again.

"Swallow it. You can't hold it there forever." I said swallowing myself. She gave me an 'you've got to be kidding me' look and swallowed while trying not to have come back up again. She shuddered and then sighed giving me a smile that even when she was a baby, I couldn't understand why. I tried to smile back, but I hadn't had a reason to smile in long time so I'm guessing I looked pretty silly to her.

She reached out to touch me with her left hand.

"No. Either touch me with your marked hand or don't touch me at all." I growled. I wanted her to not be afraid of her mark. The mark of the bond was nothing to be ashamed of. I glided over to the other side if the lake and burned a patch of grass for a nap. I heard a bird chirp. I looked up and saw a bird in a nest. It flew away as I watched it.

'Enjoy it while you can little one.' I thought. I looked down and saw my hatchling sitting a few feet away from me. She gave me a small wave and I turned my head to lie down.

"Later Young One. Just let me take a nap for a little while." I told her folding my tail in front of my face. I could feel her hand a few inches away. I pulled my tail up and she quickly stood up and walked away.

"Oh for Father Thor's sake. I just want to take a nap." I grumbled as I walked to an exposed but still rooted down tree root. I hung upside down and closed my eyes. I dozed off into dreams.

I woke up a few hours later and looked around for my hatchling. I saw her sitting on a rock a short distance away. 'So she stayed after all.' I thought as I walked to her. I watched as she continued to drag the stick she was holding in the dirt. As she continued to drag it, I noticed the image she was creating looked familiar. It was me. She was drawing me. It gave me an idea.

I walked toward another tree and pulled one of the branches off. I walked back toward my hatchling and started to drag it through the dirt around her. I paused a moment to look at her. Then I continued to drag the branch through the dirt. When I was done, I stopped and looked at my work.

"Not bad huh? Now try and find your way out." I told her.

She apparently wasn't listening cause she was too busy looking at my work. I had created a maze for her to find her way out. For fun. When she was a baby I did this for her all the time in the year I got to take care of her. It was always so much fun to watch her stumble in and out of the maze. I also did this for Keena. It was our favorite past time when we weren't exploring outside the nest.

As she walked forward, she stepped on the border of one of the curves. I started to growl. My way of telling her wrong. She lifted her foot and I started to purr. She stepped on the border again. I started to growl again. This repeated once more and she stepped over the border. As she made her way through my maze, it looked like she was dancing. The way she moved, I could've sworn I saw that smile creeping across her face. I stood right behind her when she came to a stop.

I breathed ruffling her dull brown hair slightly. She turned to face me. I looked at her hoping this time she would show me her mark. She reached for me with her marked hand this time, but I still needed to know that she could trust me. I snarled lightly. She pulled her hand back and I stopped. She thought about it for a second then closed her eyes and turned her head away. She held out her hand and I watched for a second. She knew how powerful I was, that I could easily kill her while she wasn't looking. Yet she trusted me enough to look away and hold out her hand to me.

That was what I had been looking for. I touched my nose to her palm. A warm pulse shot through my body. She let out a breath as if she had been holding it. She turned to look at me. I looked at her again. I snorted and ran to the other end of the grotto. She watched as I took off. She may not have talked much this time, but she will in time.

"I take it, we can trust each other now right?" I heard her call after me.

"Yes. I already trusted you. I just wanted to know if you trusted me." I replied.

"I came here cause I was hoping you could give me some answers about what has been going on with me. I can talk to dragons, I have this weird mark on my hand where my scar used to be, and every time I hear a loud noise my head and ears hurt and I see things in blurs. What is going on with me?" she asked as she walked toward me again.

"I'll answer your questions next time we meet. But there is something I want you to do for me."

"What is it?"

"I want you to give me a name. Me and all the other dragons don't have names and I want to be remembered by a name. Not just as 'Night Fury'."

"A name, huh? Okay, uh, how about Toothless?"

"Toothless?"

"Because of the way you can hide your teeth. I think it matches it pretty well."

"Yeah. I guess it does. Toothless it is. Also, I'd like to know your name. I've known you for a long time but have never known your name."

"My name is Hiccup. And how long have you known me?"

"Another story for another time." I replied, "You should be heading back to your home. Your family will be looking for you."

"Your right. I'll see you tomorrow." She called as she turned and headed for that little opening in the grotto. Too small for me to squeeze through, but just small enough for her. She tugged at the shield she had brought with her and finally got it free then she climbed up the cliff side and out of the grotto.

"Good-bye." She called. Then headed back towards her home.

"Good-bye Hiccup. Please be safe." I pleaded in a whisper.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Hiccup's POV)

I made my way back toward the village and ran to put my shield back in my room before anyone could come and see that I wasn't there. I was just sitting down on my bed when Astrid came in.

"There you are. Gobber wants us at the fire pit by the forge tonight. We're having a cook out there and Gobber is going to tell us some of his stories." Astrid said as if she didn't care if I came or not.

"Sure. I'll be there." I said feeling like she had been saying that to a stranger instead of me.

Astrid left my room and I just sat there almost feeling tears come to my eyes. 'Just once, I'd like her to treat me or at least look at me like I'm her sister.' I pleaded in my head. But I realized that I was just holding my breath. Just like I was holding my breath on my Dad ever being proud of me.

After a few minutes I got up and made my way to the forge and up to the fire pit just out side the forge.

"And with one twist, he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look in his face. I was delicious. He must have past the word because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg." Gobber said finishing his story. Everyone was in awe except me and Astrid. He had told us these stories before. So we weren't that impressed.

"Isn't weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could've killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something." Fishlegs said lightly bashing his chicken legs together.

"I swear I am so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight with my face." Snotlout said trying to be a suck up either to impress Gobber or Astrid. Which ever came first.

"Mmhmhm, no. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon." Gobber replied grimly.

Those few words made my blood run cold. Toothless was a downed dragon. I had to get him back up in the air. I put down my skewer and ran down the ramp towards the forge. Conversations continued to carry on, but I was too focused on ways I could help Toothless get back up into the sky again to pay attention.

I waited until everyone had gone home to start working. I didn't want any one to come see me working on what I was about to do. I went to the back room, which was my private workshop. I opened my sketchbook to the page where I had drawn him and drew his left tail fin where I had smudged it out. Then I drew a life sized plan for the prosthetic I had to make.

I took some old weapons that were beyond repair and set to work. First I had to make the rods to hold the shape. I used old swords for this. I placed them over the heating pit and got them good and hot. Once they were ready, I took them to the table that was used to hammer them into shape. After that was done, I soaked them in the bucket of water beside me. I compared them to the ones I had drawn in my plans. Then I took some old shields and tugged the nails out. I heated those up and hammered those into little round balls then weighed them for comparison. I added some tops and placed them where I thought they would go. Once every thing was in place, I made a webbing membrane from some old leather from armor long forgotten here at the forge. After I had that in place, I compared my finished work to the plans I had drawn hours before.

I pretty confident with what I had made and hoped that it would be enough. I went home to get some sleep cause I had to get up early if I was going to try this on Toothless before training.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I woke up at dawn the next morning. I took the prosthetic to the edge of the woods and hid it in some bushes. I didn't want anyone to see me with it and ask questions. I made my way to the pier and filled a basket with fish for Toothless to eat while I tried his new tail on. Once the basket was full, I closed the lid and pulled it over my shoulder. I hiked back to the woods and found the tail in the bushes and hiked (very uncomfortably and slowly) back to the grotto where Toothless was.

Once I found the grotto, I walked slowly and carefully down the passage to the entrance. I saw Toothless still fast asleep.

"Hey Toothless." I called to wake him up, "I brought breakfast. I hope (grunt), I hope you're hungry." Like I even had to say that. Of course he was hungry. I pushed the basket over and the fish I had been carrying spilled out.

"Okay, that's disgusting. I got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod and a whole smoked eel." At that point he started to growl.

"Eel? Did you just say eel?" I picked up the eel I had caught and he started to shriek/growl.

"Get that thing away from me!" he cried pulling back.

"No no no no. Okay. Yeah I really don't like eel much either." I said wiping my hand on my leg.

"There's a reason why I can't eat eels. Eels are poison to us dragons. The toxins on their skins may be ineffective to you humans, but they're extremely dangerous to us." He explained with a snort. He then began eating as I made my way back towards his tail.

"That's it. That's it. Eh, don't you mind me. I'll just be back here, minding my own business." I muttered as he ate. I knelt down beside his tail but before I could do any thing, I noticed that his tail moves a lot even when he doesn't notice. I tried to grab it, but it kept moving.

"It's okay, it's okay." I muttered softly as if the tail could hear me. I managed to grab it, but it kept moving from side to side and dragging me with it. Toothless poked his head into the basket and his tail pulled me forward along with it. I finally got control of it and fitted the tail fin to the rest of his tail.

(Toothless's POV)

I had just finished eating the fish that were in the basket when I felt Hiccup's weight on my tail along with something else. I also felt a strange yet familiar feeling of balance in my tail. 'Could she have…' I thought to my self. I wiggled my remaining tailfin experimentally. '…is it possible that she has…' I thought as I dropped my wings. I had to find out. I slowly opened up my wings.

"Okay. It's not too bad. If it works," I heard her mutter to herself.

Then I took off from the ground in a strong leap. I heard Hiccup yelling.

"Oh no, no, no!" The she was quiet.

I started to fall but this time, I was heading for the walls of the cliff.

"Oh no not this!" I cried. I could handle the fall, but I was worried about Hiccup. Humans couldn't take that kind of heavy damage. Then at the last second, I flew up into the skies. I climbed higher and higher.

"Oh my gods, it's working!" I heard Hiccup yell from behind me. I felt my tail bank right and back into the grotto. "Yes, yes I did it." I heard her cry in triumph. I looked back at my tail to make sure she was all right. Then I made a sharp turn and I felt her weight leave my tail. I heard her splash and land in the water. I lost control over my tail and landed in the water skidding across the surface.

"Yeah!" I heard Hiccup cry out when I had resurfaced. I looked and there she was treading water and laughing. Just the same as she had when she was a newborn. I dove under and swam right under her and when I resurfaced, I made sure she was on my back. Once she was in place and had her arms around my neck, I swam back to shore.

"That was incredible. Is that what it feels like to fly?" Hiccup asked when she got off my back.

"Yes. Even more so when you experience what it really feels like to fly. There is something that I want to show you when we can get me back up into the air." I explained burning another patch of grass for us to dry off on.

"If that was just a taste, I can't wait to get you back into the air and do it for real."

"I know you can't. Now what questions do you have for me?"

"Oh yeah. Well to start off, why can I understand dragons? Why is there a mark the shape of a dragon in my hand now after all this time? Why do my head and ears hurt and my vision get all blurry whenever there is a loud noise? Is there a reason for this? And last off, how long do have you known me and why can't I remember ever meeting you until I found you in the woods a few days ago?"

"Well to answer your first three questions, it's all part of the Dragon's bond you made with me when you were still a child. The mark appeared now because you were too young at the time for the terms of the bond to be in effect. In answer to your fourth question, I don't know. It could've been an accident, but I honestly do not know. And to answer your last to questions, I've known you since you were a newborn hatchling. As for why you can't remember, I'll tell you all about it later. You should head back. I know you wouldn't come here early unless you wanted to avoid being late for something going on at your home."

"Your right. But you will tell me the rest next time right?"

"Of course. I'll be here."

I watched as Hiccup made her way to the passage, but before she left, she picked up the eel.

"I don't think you'll want this here any more."

"You're right."

She went through the passage and up the cliff. But while she was climbing one of her feet slipped and she looked like she was about to fall.

"Hiccup!" I cried as I ran to the cliff. She regained her footing and kept on climbing. She made it to the top and looked down at me to show that she was alright.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." She called down.

"Good. Try to be more careful next time okay? You nearly scared me to death."

"I will. See you tomorrow." She called as he headed back up the path towards her village. 'See you tomorrow my hatchling.' I thought to myself as I settled down into a nap.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Hiccup's POV)

I ran back to the village still feeling a little wet, but who was going to notice. When I made it back, Astrid was just leaving our house with her axe rested on her shoulder.

"Where were you? I was looking all over the house for you. I thought that you had left early so I was about to head out to the ring."

"I was just out on a morning walk. Bit of fresh air you know?"

"Well get your axe and lets go."

"Coming."

I ran back inside. I stopped at the top of the stairs and thought about what Astrid had said. 'She was looking for me? Maybe she really does care.' I thought as I grabbed my axe.

We made our way to the ring. Once there, Astrid and I were each handed a bucket and partnered up with one of the others. Astrid got Ruffnut, and I was paired with Fishlegs.

"Today is about team work." Gobber explained as the doors at the other end of the ring burst open and the ring filled green gas. "Now a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breaths gas the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which."

The gas divided us from the rest of the group. It was all every team for themselves. Then Fishlegs started to his habit of giving unnecessary information that only made me feel even more nervous about this.

"Razor-sharp serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack crushing its victim…"

"Will you please stop that!" I hissed. That last thing I needed to know was how I was going to die if this went wrong. But then I remembered how the Nadder acted when I was in the ring with it. It was scared but protective of me. That made me feel a little better, but not a lot. Cause I didn't know if the Zippleback would act the same way.

I could hear the other teams moving around in their positions trapped in this haze of flammable gas. Then I heard Snotlout trying not to sound scared again.

"If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna… There!" I heard him shout. Then I heard my sister and Ruffnut yell in surprise.

"Hey it's us idiots." Ruffnut sounding upset to be drenched in place of a dragon.

"Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were dragon." Tuffnut laughed.

"Not that's there's nothing wrong with a dragoness figure…" Snotlout said trying to get on my sister's good side no doubt. But all that earned him was a punch to the face from Astrid. For Tuffnut, he took a bucket to the head from Ruffnut. As he got up, he got pulled back into the haze. (It had cleared up enough that we could see what was going on at this point.) We could hear him yelling.

"Wait" Astrid said blocking Ruffnut's progression toward the yells. Just then a tail swooped under them and knocked them off their feet. Then Tuffnut came running out of the haze of gas.

"Oh, Oh I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!" He yelled as he ran out of the haze.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now." Fishlegs said sounding like he was about to call it quits. Then a head appeared out of the haze and snaked its way to Fishlegs.

"One more and Young One is safe." It said as Fishlegs panicked as it focused on him. Fishlegs threw his bucket of water on its head. Then it started to breath gas lightly.

"Oh, heh, wrong head." He laughed weakly. The head then breathed gas harder scaring Fishlegs into running to the safety of the other side of the ring.

"Fishlegs!" Gobber cried as Fishlegs ran in his direction.

The other head appeared in front of me sparks coming out of its mouth.

"Just say the word and we'll light these humans up like a roman candle." It said.

"Now Hiccup!" Gobber cried. I threw the water up as high as I could. I missed and the water landed in front of me holding my breath that I hit them. No such luck.

The head appeared in front of me again.

"Oh come on." I said feeling like I had just wasted my shot.

The Zippleback lunged, both heads screeched, "Have the humans hurt you? Is that why you do as they say?" they said as I lost my balance and fell on the ground.

"Tell us, and we'll take care of them." They said as they came closer as the sparker kept the sparks flying.

"Hiccup!" Gobber cried as he started to run toward me. Then he stopped. I stood up and started to step toward them with my hands stretched toward them. I had rubbed the eel under my vest to get the smell of it on my hands to get them to back up.

"Back, back. Now don't you make me tell you again. Yeah that's right back into your cage. Now think about what you've done." I said as I pulled the eel from under my vest and tossed it into their cage. "I'll come back for it later. I promise." I whispered as I shut the doors. I wiped my hands on my vest and turned slowly toward the others who were looking at me like they expected me to burst into flames or something.

"Okay, so are we done? Cause I've got somethings I need to huh, yep see, see you tomorrow." I called as I walked awkwardly toward the exit. I swear I felt the others burning holes in my head as they stared until I was out of sight.

I walked to the forge and drew more plans. Not for a tail this time, but for a saddle. If Toothless was going to get back up in the air, he was going to need my help. I took some leather from other pieces of armor and arranged them so that I could see what I had to work with. I looked at the pieces and made adjustments to the plans. Then I took a hammer and a pre-hole puncher and punched the holes across the pieces. I sewed together what I could and then took some thin metal rods from previous weapons I had made and failed to correct after they failed, and reformed them to give the saddle its shape.

After I placed the rods around the edge of the leather I had sewn together, I sewed up the edge to hide the metal so that it wouldn't irritate Toothless's scaly skin. After I was finished, I put the saddle down to give it a good look over. Once I was satisfied with shape, I took some more leather and cut them to form straps to hold the saddle in place. After I had the leather cut, I took some more metal from the failed weapons and reformed them into buckles.

Once completed, I took the saddle home and went to hide it in my room. Astrid was already at home sitting by the fireplace.

"Gobber wanted me to tell you that we have no training tomorrow. So try not to get into any trouble." She said as if she was trying to sound like our Dad.

"Thank you?" I said sounding a little awkward, but relieved that she didn't look back at me as I tried to sneak the saddle up to my room.

I sat on my bed and thought about what the dragons kept calling me. Young One. What did it mean? Was it a name that the ones who made the bond were called? More questions that I would have to ask Toothless when I saw him tomorrow. I laid my head on my pillow and wondered if he would like the saddle I made for him. I drifted off after a few minutes.

_I was in my cradle when I saw Toothless beside me. I tried to ask him what he was doing here but I couldn't get the words to come out. At the time, I felt like I was sleeping but I could still see what was going on. Toothless looked at me in wonder as if he was trying to decide if it was me or not. Then I heard someone coming up stairs. Toothless put his jaws around me with his teeth retracted and jumped out the window. Once we were up in the sky I heard a woman scream._

_"HICCUP!"_

_"Hiccup? Is that your name?" Toothless asked. I wanted to say yes, but the sleeping feeling was still there. He then took off towards an unused watchtower and blasted it. The other dragons gathered but what they were saying I don't know I couldn't hear. But at this point I didn't care. I now knew what Toothless meant by he knew me for a long time._

'So Toothless and I have met before. But why can't I remember him? Why did he take me then bring me back?

I woke with a start. Now I knew why Toothless said he and I had met before. He took me when I was a baby. But then, why am I still here? Why did he bring me back? I added that to the questions I had to ask him. I laid back down and drifted off to sleep again.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I woke up at dawn the next morning and got dressed quietly. I didn't want to wake Astrid. If I did, she'd want to know where I was going and what I was doing with whatever it was I was carrying. Once dressed, I took the saddle out of its hiding place and crept down stairs. One squeaked and I held my breath. Then I noticed that Astrid's door was still open. I looked inside and she wasn't there. I looked in Dad's room and I saw her sleeping his bed again.

I felt sorry for her. She really missed Dad and was worried that he wasn't going to come back. I put down the saddle and found Dad's extra cape. I put it over her while she was asleep. She shifted and pulled the cape higher over her shoulders. I smiled and whispered, "Bye Astrid. I'll be back. I promise."

I picked up the saddle and headed out the door. I ran towards the forest and the grotto. When I got there, Toothless was asleep. I started down the passage toward the entrance of the grotto. I made it to the bottom and put down the saddle. I wanted it to be a surprise.

(Toothless's POV)

_I was flying over the fogs that concealed our home and I felt some extra weight on my back. I heard voices, one I recognized as Hiccup's, but the other was different. But their scent was similar. So the other must have been related to Hiccup._

_ Suddenly, I heard His hypnotic call. I plunged into the fog and towards the nest. I heard Hiccup talking to me, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. But I felt her hand rest on my head. She was begging me to do something but I brushed her hand off. _

_ We made it to the nest and on instinct, I flipped over and felt the extra weight leave me. Suddenly I realized what I had done, and dove after Hiccup and the unknown person, but I wasn't fast enough. He opened his jaws and Hiccup called out to me._

_"TOOTHLESS!"_

_ He closed his jaws around them and swallowed them whole._

"HICCUP!" I yelled as I woke with a start, but could still hear Hiccup's voice. I turned my head and there she was sitting right next to me.

"Are you alright bud? You sounded like you were having a pretty bad dream."

I stood up and took her in my arms and wrapped my wings around her in a tight hug. I held her as if I didn't, she would be taken from me.

"I thought I had lost you." I said sounding a little panicked.

"You're hurting me Toothless." I heard Hiccup say as she tried to shift to get loose. "Toothless! Are you all right?" She said as she got loose and put her hand on the sides of my head.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I just woke up from a nightmare. That's all." I replied feeling relieved that she was right here and was still safe. I put her down and stood how I normally would.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No. It nothing really. Just my mind playing games with me."

"Okay. You might cheer up soon, because, I've got a surprise for you." Hiccup said as she waked backwards a few paces.

I looked in her direction and she bent over and held up her surprise. It was a saddle.

"You'll have to catch me first." I said standing playfully and took off running.

"Hey!" I heard Hiccup call and take off running after me.

I just wanted to have a little fun after the nightmare that had just happened. We ran for a few minutes then I heard her yelp and then a thud. I stopped and turned around. She was on the ground but picking herself up.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." She said as she tried to stand up but as soon as she had her feet under her, she fell down again. She sat up and looked at her legs. I hoped that nothing was broken. She took her boot off and looked at her ankle.

"I think I twisted my ankle."

"Oh no." I gasped. 'What have I done? I was just playing and I hurt her.'

"It's okay, I just need to rest my ankle for a while." She said as she started to massage her ankle. She kept wincing at the pain. I walked behind her and laid down so she could rest against my side.

She laid back and her head rested on the side of my chest.

"Thanks bud." She said as he continued to massage her ankle. A few minutes later I heard a small pop and Hiccup crying out in pain. I knew something had either popped into or out of place.

"AH, AHHA! Okay, now I just need to rest my ankle for a while." She said trying not to sound too much in pain. But I knew she was in a lot of pain.

"It's all my fault. If I had just cooperated to begin with, you wouldn't have to go through this kind of pain." I said feeling an over whelming sense of guilt.

"It's okay. It was fun. I'm just clumsy that way. It's not your fault. But there are a few things that I need to ask you though."

"What is it?"

"Last night, I had a dream that I was a baby and that you were there beside my cradle one night. I heard someone coming up to my room and you picked me up in your mouth then jumped out the window. Once we were out, you shifted me to your arms and then I heard a woman scream my name. You asked me if it was my name then you were with the other dragons talking to them. I couldn't hear them, but I thought that this was a memory that showed that you and I had met before, when I was a baby. Is that true?" she explained resting her leg in front of her.

"Yes. But there is a lot more to it than that."

"What do you mean?"

"You and I met because of a monster. He ordered me to kidnap you and bring you back to our nest as a hostage. Believe me, I didn't enjoy it in the slightest. I hated having to take you from your family just for the plan that He had in mind for your people."

"What did he have in mind? Who is He?"

"Those answers aren't important. All you need to know is that you were safe, as long as I was around. He had me in charge of taking care of you the year that you spent in the nest with us. I did my best, and I didn't like that you were being held hostage, but I was happy that I was the one who got to take care of you. You were the hatchling I had never had. He killed my mate before we could have any children."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You filled the void that she had left behind. You gave me a reason to smile everyday. You lived with us for a year and then I had to take you back because He planned to eat you if the other humans didn't come after you."

"That's why I'm still here. But when did you and I become bound by the Dragon's Bond?" Hiccup asked full of awe and wonder.

"That didn't come until years later when you were grown a little but not yet adolescent. You were still very young. You were crying and you got stuck in a briar patch and tried to cut yourself loose, but you only cut yourself in the process. You cried a little bit more and then I made a small noise and you came and found me. I was wounded myself. But that's another story. Anyway, you came towards me and placed your wounded hand on my cut. Your right one. I didn't know if you could remember me or not, but the way you were so calm then was enough for me."

"Why can't I remember anything about that? About any of this?"

"Let me finish. You went and gathered aloe leaves and leaves from the Forget-Me bush. The leaves are a great source for painkillers because it makes you forget the pain. But the effects are far greater in a small human. In a dragon, it only helps us forget the pain, but in small humans, it makes them forget the last several hours before it was introduced into them. That's why you can't remember ever meeting me then. You were too young as a newborn hatchling to remember living with me in the nest. Anyway back to the story. You mixed the aloe and Forget-Me leaves into a paste and rubbed it on the wound that was on my neck. You then rubbed what was left on your own wound. Then you settled down right beside me just as the effects of the leaves started to kick in."

"What effects?" she asked sounding a little over-whelmed.

"To make you forget the last several hours, the leaves first have to put you to sleep. The effects of it are faster in a hatchling like you were back then. After you fell asleep, I watched you sleep for a few hours. I then picked you up and carried you to your home. Once I had you inside, I put in your bed. But as I did so, you shifted and your hand landed on my nose just as you used to touch me back when you were a newborn. I left but was hoping that you and I would meet again soon. We had to. For you to uphold your terms of the bond."

"What terms?" Hiccup asked shifting so that she could look me in the eye.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I do know that one of the major terms of the Dragon's bond is for the dragon's rider to eliminate what causes the dragon the most pain. My terms are to protect you as you strive to uphold your terms. But I'm still not sure what all your terms are. You and I are the first to ever form a Dragon's Bond."

"You mean no one has ever formed a bond before?"

"No, the Dragon's Bond was a spell cast by my father when he was the leader of the other dragons in this region of the world." I cringed realizing I was lying.

"What happened to him?" Hiccup asked wide-eyed.

"Our home was invaded by the monster who ordered me to kidnap you and hold you hostage. He killed my father before I was hatched and killed my mother soon after I hatched. I had to learn how to take care of myself along with another two Night Furies. One of them disappeared soon after he learned to fly the other one would years later become my mate. He took over and ordered us to bring Him food if we didn't want to become part of his next meal. When news of your people's village reached him, he ordered that we invade your home and steal what food you and your people had. We hated to, but we didn't have a choose. I cannot tell you how many times I have watched dragons that didn't bring enough food for Him be eaten. Disappearing into his jaws and never coming back out." It was starting to hurt. 'If you tell her you're all there is, she'll get hurt trying to find others like you.' A voce in the back of my mind told me.

"I'm so sorry. But why has a dragon never attacked me when it had the chance, until I shot you down?" Hiccup asked in an apologetic tone.

"Because I asked them not to. You were the only real family I had after my mate died. I was surrounded by many other dragons, but we all had to look out for ourselves. I never had a real family after my mate died until I met you. When I saw you asleep in your cradle, I couldn't stop looking at you. Your dull brown hair, it was beautiful. When I saw you open your eyes, and saw that they were light blue, it was so breath-taking, in a years time they turned brown and that made them even more amazing. As the year went on, it was so cute to look at you growing and learning how to walk. I thought about you as my own the whole time you lived with me and still think that way about you even to this day. You have always been my family Hiccup. I never want to lose you."

"Don't worry about that. You'll never lose me." Hiccup said comfortingly.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"There is one more question. Why do all the dragons who talk to me call me 'Young One'?"

"Because you lost your human blood when the terms of the bond came into effect and it's a name for those who make the Dragon's Bond. It shows respect for the rider and shows that they are not fully changed into a dragon. The closer you get to becoming a full dragon, the stronger they will sense the dragon in you. It is when they will start calling you 'Hatchling' that you will be close to being fully changed."

"I see. So how long do I have before the change is complete?"

"You have a year from the time the terms of the bond came into effect. It would have taken longer if you hadn't heard the Dragon's Call but I needed it sped up, because it would have taken longer for your ability to speak dragon tongue to develop. The Dragon's Call is the screech that I gave you when you and I met in the woods a few days ago. We use it to warn other dragons that there is danger or when a new hatchling is hatched or when an elderly has passed or more often when one of our own has been killed. Either by your people, or by Him."

"I see. Hearing about your past makes my problems sound so small compared to what you have had to go through your entire live."

"That's all a matter of perspective. My problems may seem great to you, but it's you I am worried about. You were so small when you were just a newborn hatchling and you are still small now. I've seen your people at you age and you are so small compared to them. It makes me wonder if it has anything to do with the pain that I can see behind your eyes." I said feeling a little parentive towards Hiccup right now.

"Well it kind of does. All my life, even now, everyone looks at me like I'm some kind of disappointment, an outcast. My Dad looks at me that way even more than everyone else. Even my sister. I think that they are ashamed to call me a member of their family just cause I look nothing like them or because I'm not exactly Viking material. My sister, she's a Viking prodigy. Everywhere I lack, she more than makes up for. The only thing we have in common is that we both share the same parents. Or _parent._ My Mom died when I was only six. She was the only one who ever looked at me like I was anything but a disappointment."

"Your mother sounds like a kind female." I sound sympathically.

"She was. Whenever I was sad, she'd hug me close and sing me a song. The same one she'd sing to me at night. Her lullaby."

"What happened to her?"

"It was when I was six, the day after I learned that I was going to be a blacksmith's apprentice. I was to start work the next day. I would only work during the day until I was older. I woke up that morning and went outside with my sister to find our parents because they weren't in their room. We found our Dad outside in the middle of the village looking so sad. We asked him where Mom was and why the village looked so messed up. He told us that they had had a party the night before and that they had gone a little crazy. Especially my Mom. He told us that she had a little too much whiskey and decided to pull a dangerous stunt and jump off the top of the Great Hall. He said that she didn't survive the fall and that they had a funeral for her the night before. He gave my sister our Mom's headband and handed me one of her arrows. I ran home afterwards and cried so much that day that when I fell asleep that night I thought I had no more tears left to cry. The next day, I took the arrow to the forge for my first ever project a blacksmith's apprentice. I melted a small spot in the middle of the arrowhead and placed a small stone I had found the year before in the center. I didn't know what it was called, but I knew what I was going to call it."

"What did you call it?"

"A Child's Tear. To show how much I wanted to cry for my Mom everyday for the rest of my life. Now whenever I think about her, the tears I want to cry are right there on the piece of her she left behind for me. It wasn't until years later I found out how she really died."

"How did she really die?" I asked wanting to know the truth.

"It was during a dragon raid. She was fighting a Monstrous Nightmare that was trying to get to our house. She managed to lodge one of her arrows into its back, just between the shoulder blades. It turned toward her and set her alight. My Dad tried to save her, but he only managed to kill it. He held my Mom's hand as he died. She said, 'Please be strong for our children, Stoick. They're going to need you now more than ever.' Those were her last words before she died. My Dad had a Viking funeral set up for her that very night. They made a replica of a Viking ship and let it sail a short distance away from the island. They then shot several arrows with flames toward it and set it alight. They sang a Viking's farewell and let the ship sink. No one sang louder or with more love for her that night than my Dad. But even after she died, he never changed the way he'd look at me. As long as I can remember, he has looked at me like I was some kind of mistake."

"Sounds like you only found comfort in your friends back then." I said sounding a bit understanding.

"I would've if I had friends. All the kids would pick on me and bully me just because I was smaller than them or because I preferred to draw and read instead of rough housing or fighting with the other kids. Even if I did rough house with them, I would've been killed. I was too small to fight back against anyone. Especially my cousin Snotlout. Although between you and me, he has a crush on my sister and doesn't know when to give up because she's not interested." Hiccup said sounding a little uncomfortable with that fact.

"At least you had your sister to look out for you. Or did she give you the bully treatment too?" I asked sounding a little testy about her people at this point.

"Actually, my sister didn't interact with me at all. Even when I was being bullied, she stayed out of it. As far as she was concerned if it didn't involve her, she didn't interfere. So I had to stick up for myself, which never went well because I could never hurt anyone no matter how much I wanted to or tried to. The only one who ever showed me any kindness up until I met you a few days ago was my Mom. But she was gone before I even knew that you guys existed. So I was always alone. All I ever wanted was a friend, but no one ever wanted to be around me. Especially when I grew older and could work at night during the raids in the forge. I was always creating some new weapons to help them, but it always went wrong and they always caused some damage. Big or small. And it only made everyone's opinion about me worse. I went from being a bullied kid on the playground to the village outcast. All my life, I've just wanted people to accept me for who I was and to see that if they gave me a chance I could help them. And you have given me that as well as the friend that I have waited so long for."

"I'm happy I could make two of your wishes come true, I just wish I could make your even bigger wishes come true."

"That's okay. One friend is better than no friends. One friend is plenty. My mom told me that when I told her all I wanted was friends. She told me that I didn't need many friends. I just needed one friend. She always knew how to make me happy and to calm me down when I was sad. You have filled that void that she left behind when she died."

"I promise I will always look after you, just as your mother would have if she were still alive." I said wanting to make all the pain of her past disappear. But there was so much that I could to do to make that happen. The best I could do for now was protect her from any more pain.

"Thanks Toothless. I'm sorry I shot you down, I regret crippling you, but what I don't regret is meeting you in the woods a few days ago." Hiccup said sounding happier than when she was talking about her past.

"I feel the same way." I replied feeling better seeing her smile at last from everything that she had told me.

We sat there and talked for a few hours and Hiccup would massage her ankle every few minutes to check to see if she could walk again. Her gasps and cringes were soon replaced with her slow regular breathing. I turned my head to look at her and saw that she had fallen asleep. Her head was still leaned against the side of my chest and her hands were sitting in a relaxed manner in her lap. I saw that she was smiling.

'She's dreaming about flying. I'd give anything to see that smile on her face forever.' I thought as I pulled her closer and positioned her so that her body was parallel to mine. Once in position, I draped my wing over her sleeping form and craned my head so that I could see her under my wing.

'Even if we weren't under the Dragon's Bond, I would do anything to protect you Hiccup. Even though you and I are not the same people, you are my hatchling. My child. I will keep you safe, until our hearts stop beating.' I thought as I watched her chest rise and fall slowly as she breathed.

She shifted and buried her face into my chest just as she had when she was a newborn hatchling when she lived with me. I could feel her heart beating against mine.

'You could be so happy as a dragon, I know you could, but not if you had to live your life as a servant for that monster at my home. There is so much about becoming a Night Fury hatchling that I'd love to see happen, and that I would love to teach you. Any and all fiercely guarded dragon secrets that I would love to share with you. Watching you grow up and learn how breath fire and the most glorious moment of teaching you to fly on your own. But, becoming a Night Fury is not what you would want, so I will do anything to see to it that you don't suffer that fate.' I thought as I nuzzled her head. I watched her for a few hours then fell asleep myself.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Hiccup's POV)

I woke up the next morning underneath something dark yet warm. I shifted and felt a hot breath travel down my face. I looked up and saw Toothless's face. I remembered the day before and what had happened. As I shifted and faced his chest, I could feel his heartbeat. It was so calming. Then I remembered that I had dragon training today.

"Oh gods!" I yelled as Toothless lifted his wing. "I'm sorry to wake you up, but I have to get back to my village."

"Can you walk? Yesterday, you couldn't even stand up after you twisted your ankle." He asked as he got up.

"I think I can." I said as I tried to stand up. I got my feet under me and I could stand up fine, it just hurt a little.

"That's good, but I think that I should carry you to the entrance, just I case you fall again."

"Okay."

I got on his back and he made a slow gallop towards the entrance. When we got there, I climbed down and made my way through the entrance and up the ledge. It was a bit harder because my ankle was still in pain from yesterday. 'But at least I can walk.' I thought as I made it to the top.

When I got to the top, I looked back down towards Toothless. He looked at me with eyes full of worry and concern.

"I'll be okay. I'll back later. I promise." I called as I turned back towards the path towards my village.

When I got there, I went home and put a splint on my ankle and wrapped it in a bandage. After that was done, I got my shield and my new axe from my room and headed to the ring. When I got there, Gobber was already about to let the dragon loose.

"Look who decided to show up." Tuffnut sneered.

"Should she be here? Just look at her ankle. She'll just slow us down." Snotlout complained.

'I'm starting to wish that I had just stayed in the grotto with Toothless.' I thought as I shifted uncomfortably in my spot.

"If she can walk, she can train." Gobber said as he pushed down on the lever.

"Oh great." I sighed as the Gronckle came bursting out the door.

I ran as fast as I could to get out of the way as the Gronckle flew towards the others and made her way to me.

"Young One I will protect you from these monsters called humans. They will not harm you while you are here."

"I don't need protection. It's you who needs protection. Everyone here is trying to kill you, not me."

"It is still my vow that I would protect you. Your dragon asked of it. A long time ago. And I will keep that promise 'til my last breath."

"Hiccup! What are you doing?" Astrid called as I realized that I had just talked to a dragon in front of everyone.

"Uhh, just you know, talking to myself. Trying to calm my nerves you know?" I said trying to cover up the fact that I had just talked to a dragon.

"Focus! This isn't a joke Hiccup." Astrid said firmly.

As I made my way around the ring, my vision started to blur. I looked around and no one was banging their shields. My head started to spin and I felt like my legs were ready to give out. I felt them shake and fall out from under me. I could dully register the impact of the ground, or what anyone was saying. The last thing I remember was Gobber crying out my name and the Gronckle standing over me. Then everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in my room with the covers over me. I sat up and again my head started to spin. I laid back down and looked out my window. It was dark outside. I got up slowly hoping to avoid passing out on the floor. I walked to the window and looked out over the forest. It was so beautiful at night especially at night. Then I realized something. I could see everything as clear as day. I started to wonder why. Then I realized something else.

I quickly grabbed the shield next to my bed and looked at my reflection. I looked at my eyes, but they were no longer brown or white. They were pale green with a black iris currently in slits.

This was one of the other changes. First, I can talk to dragons, next a mark appears in the palm of my hand, and now I have the eyes of a dragon. Some part of me was excited over this. The other was frightened.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself out loud. 'I have to talk to Toothless. I have a feeling that the changes shouldn't be coming this fast.' I thought as I crawled back into bed. I tried to go to sleep, but I was still having a hard time processing what was going to happen to me. When sleep finally came to me, it was an uneasy sleep.

I woke up the next morning and walked over to Gobber's place hoping he could give me some answers to what happened when I past out in the ring.

When I got there, he opened the door and asked me what I was doing there.

"You should be in bed resting after yesterday."

"I just want to know what happened yesterday after I past out." I said almost in a plea.

He let me in and asked me to sit down. He offered me something to eat, but I wasn't feeling very hungry.

"After you past out lass, The Gronckle stood over you like you were some sort of toy and wouldn't budge when we tried to get it away from you. I finally managed to pull it back into its cage and then I had Astrid go and get Gothi while I took you to your room. Gothi said that you probably got a little light headed and just needed to rest. So we left you in bed and returned to training with the others. They were shocked by your incident that none of them except Astrid paid attention during training."

"Figures." I said caught in another duh moment. Of course Astrid would be the only one to pay attention while everyone else zoned out.

"Well thanks Gobber. I'll see at training later."

"Not today lass. You won't be going to training today. Gothi also said that you had a high fever and needed to stay home. Which is why you need to go home and get some rest." Gobber explained.

"But Gobber I feel perfectly fine. I just need to move around a bit is all." I complained.

Next thing I knew, Gobber had me over his shoulder with me thrashing and screaming for him to put me down. When we got to the house, he took me up stairs and put me on the bed.

"Now stay here lass and get some rest. You can come to training tomorrow. But today is not a good day for you to be up and about." He said as he left and shut the door behind him.

I could feel myself getting worked up. I looked at my reflection again. My eyes were slowly changing from their normal brown color to the eyes I saw last night.

"I can't wait for night to come again. I'm tired of being so over protected. I'm not that helpless." I complained to myself out loud. I knew how hopeless it was because there was no one else there to hear me, but it just felt better to say it than to just keep it all bottled up inside.

I spent the whole day doodling in my sketchbook, drawing out different ways to adjust the position of Toothless's tail. When night fell, I wanted to sneak out the window, but as I got to the window and started to climb out, I started to feel light headed again. I climbed back inside and just got into bed.

'Tomorrow Toothless. I promise.' I thought.

But I couldn't sleep. I decided to risk it and go see Toothless. I climbed the out the window and made it to ground and the light-headed feeling started to come back. I ignored it as best I could, but it got worse the closer I got to grotto.

"I can make it. I can make it." I kept saying to myself to keep myself from passing out.

I finally made it back to the grotto, but I was losing it rapidly. I saw Toothless look up and towards me. He tried to talk to me, but I could barely register what was happening around me. My legs started to feel weak again. I felt them give out. I dully registered Toothless catching me on his back and lowering me to the ground then pressing his head against mine. Then my vision went dark.

When I came to, I saw Toothless looking at me with such worried eyes.

"Are you okay? You passed out when you came to see me. Why did you come to see me?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me. It started yesterday during training, I past out during training then I look at my reflection in the metal of my shield and see my eyes have become like yours. Well only when I get worked up, but I'm afraid that it won't stay that way for long."

"It doesn't make sense. The changes shouldn't be coming this fast. I'm sorry but I don't know what's happening. All we can do is figure out what you have to do to upholds your terms of the bond and figure it out quickly."

"I'm scared Toothless. What if the changes keep coming too fast and I become a dragon before I can uphold my terms?"

"It's okay, I won't let that happen. It's still late. Get some rest. You're still too weak to make it back to your home."

"But I feel fine." I argued trying to sit up, but my head started spinning again.

"No you're not. I can hear your heart beat. You're fighting to keep yourself conscious. Please, get some rest. I promise, you'll get back home before anyone notices you're missing." Toothless said soothingly.

Not having the strength to fight back, I closed my eyes and let myself drift off.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(Toothless's POV)

I was surprised to see Hiccup coming to the grotto so late at night, but not as much as when she told me that her changes were coming so fast. It just didn't make sense. The changes shouldn't have been so rapid. If the changes were happening so quickly, this meant we had less time than I thought and that Hiccup had only a few months before her transformation was complete.

She had every reason to be scared. If she couldn't uphold her terms, she would be doomed to a life as one of my kind. I made a new vow then and there.

I would do anything it took to see that Hiccup wasn't forced into the life of a dragon. Even if it meant that I had to die to do so.

Early the next morning, I nudged Hiccup to wake her up. When she opened her eyes, I saw their dragon-like countenance. Then they immediately turned back to their normal shade of dark brown. I realized that it was worse than I thought.

"Hiccup, You have to get up. You have to get back to your village." I urged trying to get her up.

"Toothless, my head, it's pounding." She replied weakly.

"Get on my back. I'll carry you to the entrance."

She climbed on and held on as tight as she could in her weakened state. I made my way carefully over to the entrance Hiccup used when she came to visit. When we made it there, she climbed off and made her slow but steady climb up the cliffside. I stayed close by to catch her if she fell. When she made it to the top, she looked back and gave a weak smile. She then made her way up the trail to her village.

I knew she was losing her strength because the changes were coming too fast and it was more than what her body could handle.

"Father Thor, please help her. She is all the family I've got. Please, give her the strength to fight it." I pleaded. "Please. I can't bear to see her in so much pain." I pleaded.

Later that night I had a dream. I saw Father Thor. I was relieved to see him. But my relief turned to disappointment after what he told me.

"There is not much I can do for her. I'm sorry. But I can tell you why the changes are coming faster than you expected. She hasn't been resisting them. If she were to resist them, they wouldn't come as fast, but because she hasn't, they will come faster and faster until her transformation is complete."

"What can I do? I swore that I wouldn't let that happen to her. I will not allow Hiccup suffer the fate of becoming a Night Fury and living as a servant to that monster."

"I'm afraid that there is not much you can do either. All you can do is tell her what I have told you and up hold your terms of the bond. I can't do anything beyond this."

"You're the father of my kind. Surely you can do something." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry. But the Dragon's Bond is a spell cast by your previous rider. And though you and all other riders are my children, the magic you use is outside the realm of my command. I'm sorry. But I can't interfere." He said solemnly.

I woke with a start and thought about what he had said.

"If there is nothing you can do, then it is indeed hopeless." I thought as I felt tears come to my eyes. Hiccup was doomed to become one of my own from the moment her blood mixed with mine.

The next day she came and she looked like it had never happened.

"Hey Toothless. I brought a rope to help test the tail." She said with excitement in her voice.

"Are you okay? Yesterday you could barely stand and now you're acting as if it never happened." I asked curiously.

"I'm fine. I guess it was just a fever. I'm fine now really. Now let's get this tied to the tail and get you in the air." She said.

'It wasn't a fever Hiccup. The changes are coming faster and your body can't handle it.' I thought gravely. 'We have to end the bond before it's too late.'

Hiccup tied her rope to the fake tail and climbed into the saddle.

"Alright lets give it a try." She said with confidence in her voice.

I took off and glided over the lake. She pulled on the rope and the tail opened. She gave another tug and we ended up falling into the lake. When I resurfaced, I saw Hiccup treading water with a big grin on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked. I was so relieved to see her smiling again.

"You have seaweed on your head." She giggled.

I shook my head and the seaweed fell off. I swam over to her and offered her to climb up on my back. Instead, she gave me a small splash to the face.

"Okay hatchling, you asked for it." I warned playfully.

Hiccup swam away as fast as she could, but I was faster. I took her in my mouth and dragged her to shore. Once we were out of the water, I pinned her to the ground and gave her a fierce tickle attack with my tongue. She was laughing so hard, I thought she was going to break her ribs if she laughed any harder.

When I finally stopped, her face was red and wet both from laughing and my tongue.

"Okay you win. I won't do that again." She giggled.

She rested her head against my side and closed her eyes.

"Let me stay here for a little while. I'm so tired." She said calmly.

"Yes. You can stay here when you like." I said with a trace of affection in my voice. 'As long as we're here, there is nothing that can tear us apart. I'll protect you Hiccup.' I thought as she drifted off.

I listened to her slow regular breathing and her steady heartbeat.

'Dragons protect what they treasure. And what I treasure is you Hiccup. I won't let anything happen to you.' I thought as I watched her sleep. I eventually fell asleep myself.

I was flying above the Nest with Him close behind and with Hiccup on my back.

_"Aim for the wings Toothless. I have an idea." I heard her say. I swerved and fired and hit His wing. I repeatedly shot His wings until He finally lit up the skies with His fire._

_"Watch out!" Hiccup called. "Okay times up, let's see if this works." _

_I felt a strong heat on my tail and I knew my fake tail was on fire._

_"Come on! Is that the best you can do?!" Hiccup taunted Him._

_"Coward!" I taunted back._

_He tried to close His jaws around us but we were too fast. We started to dive-bomb. I was worried. What if we crashed? Would Hiccup survive?_

_"Stay with me Buddy. We're good, just a little bit longer." She encouraged._

_I kept going but I was still worried about her._

_"Hold Toothless." She instructed and then she paused. "Now!" she yelled._

_I flipped over and shot my fire in to the gas gathering His maw. His insides flared with fire then I saw why Hiccup had pulled us into a dive-bomb. I heard Him cry out in fear and saw Him try to open his wings. His wing began to rip from the damage I dealt Him with the blasts I gave Him earlier. He crashed in to the earth and went up in an explosion._

_Hiccup and I were not out of danger yet. We still had to avoid the fire traveling up his body. I heard Hiccup desperately trying to position the tail, but it burned off. I saw His tail up ahead and heard Hiccup cry out._

_"No. No!" _

_I tried to avoid it, but I took a hit, heard a sickening crack, and I felt Hiccup's weight leave my back. I turned my head and saw her falling towards the flames. I plunged myself after her…_

"Hiccup!" I yelled as I woke with a start. I lifted my wing and saw her still fast asleep. "Oh, thank Father Thor it was only a dream." I muttered to myself.

I placed my wing over Hiccup again and resettled my head back on my paws. 'Please Father Thor, please help me keep my promise and keep her safe.' I pleaded in my thoughts. I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

She woke up under my wing again. When I woke up I saw that the sun was still high in the sky. When I got up, Hiccup woke up too and I asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine. Why do you keep asking?" she said starting to sound a little annoyed about it.

"Because Father Thor told me why the changes are coming faster than we expected. You haven't been resisting them. And there is nothing Father Thor can do to help. The spell by my father was dragon magic. Out of Father Thor's realm of command. All I can do is uphold my terms and protect you as you try to uphold yours. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Toothless. None of this is your fault. If anyone's it's mine. If I hadn't touched your wound we wouldn't have to go through all this trouble. I'm the one who should be sorry. Not you." She cried angrily.

Her anger wasn't toward me. Her anger was toward herself. She didn't have to feel that way. But for some reason she did.

"I promise, I will do my best to resist the changes." She said after she had calmed down.

"I'm sure you will, but you don't even know which changes are going to come next, and even if you did you don't know how to resist them."

"That doesn't mean I can't try. I promise to do my best to resist the changes as they happen." She said with her voice full of confidence. "Right now, how about we work on your tail. We have to get you up in the air if you are to uphold your terms." She finished with a smile on her face.

I smiled back and happily let her on my back. She got on and reattached the straps to the hooks she made to hold her in place after our first attempt with the saddle. I was a little nervous this time because, what if we did make it out and something went wrong? Would I be able to save her or for that matter, would she even be safe to start with? I had to let all those doubts go. If we were going to fly, I had to stay focused on keeping my wings and tail straight and in control.

"All right, lets go!" she cried out in excitement.

I took off and at first we safely cleared the walls of the grotto. We flew a little ways off and then Hiccup tried to position the tail with the rope she had brought earlier tied to her foot. It pulled into position, but this time we crash-landed into a field of grass that smelled so good. It fogged my mind and I forgot what I was doing. All I knew is that I just wanted to roll around in it until I got the smell of it all over my scales.

(Hiccup's POV)

Thank goodness the tethers and hooks I added to the saddle worked as they should and helped me from crashing with Toothless. But we still had a problem. We got separated but I could still hear him. I turned around and pushed some grass out of the way and saw him acting so strange. It was so out of character for him to be rolling around like an overgrown cat. But then I got the strangest urge to join him. I took a tuft of the grass in my hand and gave it a sniff. It smelled so sweet that it took all my concentration to not collapse into the field and join Toothless. Even though some strange voice at the back of my mind kept telling me to do so.

'No. I can't give in. I have to get Toothless out of here and get back to village.' I argued with myself.

I took the tuft I had and rubbed it against Toothless's nose. He got up and followed me back towards the grotto. We got out of the field of Dragon nip (I had decided to call it that even though I did name it under such short notice) Toothless snapped out of the dragon nip's control.

"What happened?" he asked thoroughly confused.

"We crash landed in a grassy field and you started to roll around and act like an over grown cat." I explained trying to suppress the giggles.

"We crashed? Are you okay, you're not hurt, no broken bones, no fractures or anything?" he asked almost going into a panic attack as he nosed at me over and over again until he was sure that I hadn't been hurt. That's how I knew that he was himself again.

"I'm fine. The hook and tethers I added to the saddle worked as planned and helped me with the crash because when we crashed I just swung safely off your back and was pushed a short distance away." I explained hoping to make him stop worrying.

"Thank Father Thor that you weren't hurt again. I don't know if I would ever be able to handle it. You're so accident prone that I might as well make sure that you never leave my side so I can make sure that you never get hurt."

"I'm fine really. You don't have to worry so much. Accidents happen to everybody." I said hoping to ease his tension.

"Well thank Father Thor that you haven't gone through any other changes yet. Otherwise you would have been in the same state as me." He said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Actually, a voice at the back of my mind kept telling me to join you and just roll around in the grass. But I knew I had to get us out of there so I forced the voice out my mind and lured you out of there." I confessed turning a little red in the cheeks.

"You resisted the urge the grass gave you? Do you realize what this means? You resisted one of your changes. If you continue to resist, you and I will have more time for you to uphold your terms and end the bond." Toothless exclaimed as he picked me up in his arms and wrapped his wings around me.

I then realized he was right. All I had to do was listen for that little voice at the back of my mind and then I would know when to resist. We finally had a chance and we intended to grab it. But then I realized what time it was.

"Oh gods. I'm going to be late. I have to go." I said as I struggled to get out Toothless's embrace.

He let go and ran with me back to the cliffs at the entrance. He stood and watched as I made my way up. When I got to the top, I looked down and saw that he still had that worried look on his face.

"I'm okay. I'll come back as soon as I can." I called down smiling. Before I turned to leave, I saw him smile back. I ran up the trail and out of the forest. When I got home, Astrid was sitting in front of the fire pit looking at a picture. As I got closer, I noticed it was a picture she had drawn many years ago. It was a picture of our family before Mom died.

"You miss Dad don't you?" I asked.

Astrid jumped and stared at me bewildered.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone. I have to go get ready for dragon training you should too. We're dealing with the Gronckle again today." She informed. I went upstairs and grabbed my axe and met Astrid outside the house.

We walked to the arena together and everybody was already there. Once we got there, Gobber shooed everybody in. Everybody was a little nervous about dealing with the Gronckle after what happened last time we dealt with the Gronckle. But this would make up for that time. Once the Gronckle was released, everybody scattered and tried their own methods of getting the job done. All of which ended up with them almost getting killed or submitting. When she came towards me, I held out the Dragon nip I had brought back form the grassy field.

"What is that beautiful smell?" She asked calmly as I rubbed it against his nose. After awhile, everybody started coming closer and I fed it to her. She was out cold before anybody came close to us.

As we left everybody was asking me how I did it. It felt so weird to be the center of attention and not have everybody teasing me for a change. I almost missed be the one everybody wanted to avoid. Almost. But I had to get back to the forge and make some adjustments to the saddle.

"Oh I left my axe back in the ring. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you." I said and ran back down the docks.

I ran through the forest again and back to the grotto. When I got there, Toothless looked just as surprised as Astrid did when I surprised her in our house.

"I'm sorry I came back so early. I have to take the saddle to make some adjustments. It'll be really quick." I said as I got to work removing the saddle form Toothless's back.

"Why are you in such a rush? Is something wrong?" He asked as he watched me carry it back.

"No I just need to get back before anyone realizes I'm gone. I told them I would catch up with them later but I stay here for too long, they're going to wonder where I am. I'm sorry I couldn't stay long this time, but I promise we'll have more time together next time." I said as I tried to climb the cliff with the saddle on my back.

When I made it to the top, I looked back and smiled down and said good-bye. Before I turned to leave, I saw a look in his eyes that said he was really worried about me. I wanted to stay with him a lot longer, but I couldn't because if I did, someone would miss me at some point and come looking for me and they would find out about Toothless and Valhalla knows what would happen next. I couldn't let that happen. Not to my best friend.

I took off down the trail and back toward the village. I went to the forge and hide the saddle in my workshop in the back room. I would handle the adjustment after I could get away from everyone for the day. I hoped it was soon. Because a few lucky times in the ring wouldn't call for them to hold me for too long. I got what I wished for. After a couple of hours of asking me how I did this or why I'm so good now or why I have been holding out on everyone, they trailed off talking about themselves or how they can do better in the ring or in Snotlout's case trying to make himself seem more impressive in an attempt to flirt with Astrid. While everyone was busy I went back to the forge and started working on the saddle. I attached some straps to the underside of the saddle to hold it in place while it was attached to Toothless. And then added metal hoops to guide the cord that would control the tail.

It took me several hours to gather up the leather and metal I would need for all the changes I made. When I was finally done, it was getting dark outside. I was about to head home when I noticed that I could see in the dark. I then remembered that my eyes had changed the day before. I had a Night Fury's eyes now. At least they could remain hidden until I got worked up or scared. Everything else had to be covered up.

It seemed a little weird and unnerving to walk through the woods at night. But I had to get the saddle to Toothless. While I was walking through the forest, I heard the wolves howling a short distance away, then I knew I had to find the grotto fast and get out of there. I made it the grotto and climbed down. I hide the saddle behind a boulder close to the entrance and made my way back up the cliff. I then ran as fast I could through the forest and back home.

When I got there, Astrid was already in bed. But she wasn't in Dad's bed this time. She was in her own bed. I guess she didn't want me to see her act so attached to something. But it was her business so I didn't bother asking her about it. I went upstairs and went to bed. But I couldn't sleep. I laid there for a few hours and then my eyes started to get heavy. I closed my eyes and I let myself drift off.

I was walking through the entrance to the grotto with something on my back.

_"We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever." I said as I put the thing that was on my back on the ground. It was a basket. I opened the lid and adjusted something my riding belt. I heard a scraping noise and I jumped back in surprise. I looked up but couldn't see who it was. It was looking at a shadow through water._

_"Huh what the… uh what are you doing here?" I asked nervously._

_"I want to know what's going on." They answered. But they're voice was came out low and warblely. "No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you." They said as they advanced toward me. "Start talking." They demanded as they continued to advance toward me._

_"Well I uh…" I stuttered trying to think of something to say._

_"Are you training with someone?"_

_"Training, uh no. I…"_

_"It better not involve this." They threatened grabbing the shoulder of my riding vest._

_"I know this looks rally bad, but you see this is…"I tried to explain, but they shoved me to the ground. Then stepped over me._

_"Hehehe, you're right, you're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making outfits. So you got me it's time everyone knew. Drag me back, go ahead. Here we go." I said trying to get their attention as they tried to look over my shoulder. But they then bent my arm over my shoulder cracking it and making me bend over with it._

_"Owww! Why would you do that?" I asking trying to get back on my feet, but I didn't make it all the way up. Because they kicked me back down._

_"That's for the lies. And that's…"they said as they bounced the butt of their axe on my stomach. "…for everything else." They finished._

_"Oh man." I groaned as I tried again to get up, but they pushed me down to the ground yelling for me to get down. I heard Toothless cry out to me._

_"How dare you hurt her! Get away from her!" he said as he bounded toward the mystery person. Said person rolled yelling for me to run. They raised their axe ready to strike at Toothless. But I was faster and grabbed it thrusting both them and myself to the ground. I quickly got up and shoved the axe back._

_Toothless was ready to pounce on my attacker, but I held him back._

_"No, no, no. It's okay, it's okay. She's a friend." I said in attempt to calm him down. He lowered his attack but continued to give the same look he gave me when I found him in the woods._

_"You just upset him." I explained as I tried to hold him back._

_"I upset him?!" Mystery person cried as they moved back a couple of steps. "Who is him?" they asked in disbelief._

_I didn't hear the next thing I said, but after I introduced Toothless, he made a sound that sounded like a snarl and a hiss all at once. Mystery person didn't say anything and just took off toward the entrance._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was breathing hard and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I laid back down and tried to calm down.

"It was just a dream. There's nothing to worry about. Like Toothless said, it's just my mind playing games with me." I said trying to calm my nerves. I told myself this over and over until my eyes stared to get heavy again. I closed them and drifted off once more hoping for better dreams.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(Narrator's POV)

The next few weeks fell into a predictable pattern. Hiccup would visit Toothless every chance she got and would bring food for him to eat while she worked on the saddle. When they weren't working on the saddle, they would try flying or just enjoying each other company. And when Hiccup wasn't with Toothless working on the saddle or playing with him, she was back at the village for dragon training or making changes to the saddle. There would be points where Hiccup would find things out about dragons that no one else knew from Toothless's behavior towards different things that would happen while they worked on the saddle in the grotto.

There was one point while Hiccup was working on the saddle, Toothless bounded towards a small light. Hiccup soon figured out that the light was a reflection of the sun's light off of her small hammer. Seeing how much fun it was to watch Toothless chase it, she decided to play with this for a while. She moved her hammer and moved the light all around the grotto while Toothless chased it. At one point she giggled and Toothless turned and figured it out.

"Alright hatchling. You asked for it." He warned playfully.

"Oh no!" Hiccup ran as fast she could but Toothless caught her and pinned her. He flipped her on to her back and then proceeded to lick her while she thrashed about under his paw in a laughing fit. At one point she reached up and scratched the sensitive spot at the base of his chin that she had discovered a week ago. He shuddered and then collapsed on top of her. It was three hours before Toothless woke up and realized what had happened. By then Hiccup could barely move because her body hurt when she tried to move.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said as he nosed at her hoping that he hadn't crushed her.

"No it's okay. I just need to get the feeling back into my arms and legs." She said still trying to move. He laid down beside her and waited for her to get up and move again. When she could, they got back to work on the saddle and they then went for a swim in the lake with Toothless diving to the bottom of the deepest parts of the lake with Hiccup holding on to his neck.

Another time, Hiccup teased Toothless with a bit of dragon nip while fighting not to fall under its affects herself. When Toothless regain control of himself, he "punished" her again. This time when he licked at her, his tongue rubbed against the base of her chin and she then shuddered and fell unconscious on the ground under him just as he had when she did it to him the last time.

"If that spot on her is that sensitive now it means she closer to the transformation being complete than I thought." He said with his voice set heavy with worry. "I'm afraid to guess how much time she has left. But the question still remains, will she be able to resist all the instincts that she encounters?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the reviews. Yes Atkiak, it would be great, but that doesn't happen here. In this one Toothless looks at Hiccup more as his own child rather than a lover. But you have given me an idea for another one. I promise after this one I will write one where she does become a Night Fury and they do leave. Just let me finish this one and you will see it is worth the wait.**

Chapter 23

(Hiccup's POV)

A month had past and Dad still had not returned from his search for the dragon's nest. Astrid began to worry if he and the fleet were even coming back. But Astrid never talked about it with me. She was so distant. But with Toothless for me to worry about, I didn't really pry to have her talk to me about it.

On one foggy day, I was on my way to see Toothless after training and had a basket full of his favorite fish. Cod. But it was so hard to see where I was going. The fog made nearly impossible to see. I wanted to use my dragon's sight but I was supposed to be resisting the changes and that meant that I couldn't use the dragon's sight no matter what, even if it was to find my way in and out of the foggy forest.

I had found my way to the split tree and was about to continue on toward the grotto because the grotto was not far. But as soon as I stepped down off of the hill from where I had first seen Toothless, I felt a fist hit me in the face and force of the blow threw me back towards the boulder. I brought myself up to a sitting position and placed my hand on my forehead. I brought my hand back down and saw blood. As I regained myself, I heard the voice of the one who had thrown the punch.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The Useless, going out on a little picnic are we? And you didn't invite me? That hurts." It was Speedifist. A person I would really rather forget. He had been the worst at bullying me when I was a kid. There would be times where he would beat the living daylights out of me and I almost died each time. My Mom would of course find out and do something about it, but it never stopped him. When she died, Dad stepped in and he stopped. But that never stopped him from shooting looks that said he wanted to kill me.

"I've seen you going in and out of these woods Useless. You going to see someone? A secret boyfriend? Or is it something else?" he asked as he placed his foot on my chest. The pressure he was placing was making it difficult to breathe. I wanted to fight back. I knew I had the strength to, but I told myself that I had to resist at all costs. Even if I was about to be beaten within an inch of my life.

"If you think I'd tell you what I do out here, you crazier than Gobber." I gasped as I struggled to breathe.

I saw his eyes narrow and the next thing I knew he had his fist hurling at me again. I closed my eyes and just waited for him to do what it was he was going to do to me.

(Toothless's POV)

I waited in the grotto for Hiccup to come. She promised me that she would be there, but she hadn't come yet. I was beginning to worry. Suddenly, I picked up the smell of blood. Her blood. I instantly knew something was wrong and I was ready to climb the cliffs to find her. But then I saw a figure coming out of the fog. I thought it was her, but the figure was too big to be her. I moved back toward the roots and vines that hung over the side of the cliffs and watched as the figure came into view. I saw that it was a male and he had something on his shoulder. Hiccup's scent wafted toward me and realized what the male was carrying. Hiccup was on his shoulder and she was badly hurt. This male was either the one who saved her, or he was the cause of her injuries.

He carried her to the far end of the grotto while I followed closely behind.

"As good as any place to leave her. Nobody will find you here Useless. So I hope you said your goodbyes to your family." He said smugly. I saw Hiccup stir slightly on his shoulder. I got closer attempting to make a silent kill. It was then that I heard her mutter.

"Toothless…" she said weakly. The male carrying her then threw her on the ground and placed his foot on her chest hard enough to the point to where I thought that her ribs were going to break.

"Yeah, that's what you're going to be if you don't shut your mouth, Useless." He then brought his foot in contact with the side of her chest. I saw her roll a couple of times then stop. She pushed her head up few inches off the ground and coughed out a few mouths full of blood. She then slumped back down to the ground.

That was it.  
He had hurt my hatchling for the last time. I ran over to him then clamped jaws around his arm. I heard him scream and tasted his blood. But I was too angry with him to care. I swung him a few times then threw him toward the cliffs surrounding the grotto. He tried to stand up but he was too weak from blood loss to stay up for very long. I wasn't finished. I didn't know how much he had hurt her now, but I knew that he had hurt her at some point in Hiccup's past. And I was not going to give him the chance to run back to the village and tell them about Hiccup and me, or the chance to hurt her again.

But then I remembered what Hiccup had told me the week before. She had told me that if anyone comes to our grotto, to just let them go. They wouldn't be able to get out of the forest with her to guide them. But he had hurt her and I didn't know if I could fulfill that promise. But I loved her above anything else in the entire world and would do nothing to hurt her. So I healed him as much as I cared to and let him leave. I then heard wolves cry out in the forest a short distance away.

A short time later, I smelled his blood again. That's when I knew the wolves had done it for me. It saved me a lot of trouble and the pain of having to explain to Hiccup why there was a dead male in our grotto.

I ran over to Hiccup and nosed at her to see if she was still alive. She moaned and shifted but she was still hurt really badly. I pushed my nose at her and flipped her on to her back. She opened her eyes, and spoke to me in a weak voice.

"Toothless, I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was in the woods. If I had, I would have waited to come later."

"It's not your fault. What I want to know is, why didn't you fight back? You could've easily defended yourself. So why?"

"Because, I'm suppose to be resisting my changes at all costs. Remember?" she replied weakly.

"I know, but if you're going to get hurt, I want you to fight. I would never be able to live with myself if you got hurt like this again."

"I'm sorry."

"Can you walk?"

"I don't think so. Not after the beating he gave me."

"Then I guess that means that you're staying with me until you are completely recovered. Where I can make sure that you won't be hurt again."

"You're right." She said weakly, before losing conscientiousness.

I picked her up in my arms and wrapped my wings around her. I held her tightly, as to not allow anything else to get near her until she could walk again. That male had caused her pain for the last time. If anyone or anything ever tried to hurt her again, I would kill them right then and there. That's what I told myself.

When night fell, I watched her sleep for a time. The slow steady rising and falling of her chest as she breathed, the faint but strong beating of her heart. After a time, I too fell asleep.

_I couldn't breath. I opened my eyes and found myself under water. I tried to yell, but the water made it difficult. I looked up and saw Hiccup swimming down after me. I tried to swim up to meet her, but something held me down. No matter how much I struggled, I couldn't break whatever was holding me. _

_ Hiccup made it to me and placed her marked hand on my head in the same way that she did when she tried to calm me whenever I was angry or scared. She then reached down and started to pull on a set of chains. I knew she couldn't hold her breath forever and would run out of air soon. She might've had my blood, but she hadn't gone through enough changes to have a Night Fury's lungs. If she didn't return to the surface soon, she would drown._

_ I frantically pulled on the restraints that had me tied down but they held fast. Soon, Hiccup stopped pulling and went slack. I moved my head up to meet hers to give her at least a little breath, but then something pulled her away. I tried to call out her name, but my voice was lost to the water._

"Hiccup!" I cried as I bolted awake. I looked under my wing and saw that she was still unconscious. I was both relieved and angry that she was here. Relieved that it was only a dream, and angry that she was even having to stay here on this night to begin with. If it weren't for the fact that the wolves had finished my job for me and the fact that I had lost one of my tail wings, I would have hunted that boy down and torn him to pieces. But I had to stay and keep her safe. She meant more to me than anything else. I had to stay.

I closed my eyes ready to let sleep take me again. I felt Hiccup shift and rest her head against my heart. I could feel her heart beating in her chest and I imagined that she could feel mine. I held her tighter and drifted off.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

(Toothless's POV)

I woke up early the next morning and lifted my wing to see how Hiccup was. I noticed that one shoulder of her shirt had been ripped, but it wasn't the rip that concerned me. It was what was under her shirt that concerned me. I nosed at it and meet a sight that nearly made me faint. On her shoulder was a hand full of black scales. The same black scales as me.

'This is not good. If she's getting scales now that means we only have a few months before her transformation is complete.' I thought in a panic. But I didn't stir too much. I didn't want to wake her. She needed to rest after the extent of her injuries from yesterday. I then noticed something else. Her wounds were nearly gone. That meant that she was healing like a dragon. Like a Night Fury. I didn't know whether to be elated or horrified. One thing was for sure, if she was healing this quickly, it meant that she was getting closer and closer to becoming a Night Fury.

A few minutes after, Hiccup began to stir. She opened her eyes and once again, I saw their dragon like countance. Some part of me marveled at how beautiful they were. The other part was panicking at how easily her changes were coming.

"Hey Toothless. Did you sleep well last night?" she asked as if she hadn't been hurt at all.

"I'm fine. Do you remember what happened yesterday?" I asked quizzically.

"I was coming to see you, but Speedifist jumped me. I don't remember much after that." She replied combing her fingers through her hair. "Any way I have to get back to the village. Astrid's probably wondering where I am." She said as she got up to stand. I got up with her and together we walked to the grotto entrance. I watched as she scaled the cliff and out of the grotto. As she left, I wondered if the changes were messing with her memory too, or if she was too weak to remember what happened. Either way, we had to work fast.

That afternoon, Hiccup came with a basket of fish and a rope. She told me that we were going to test out my new tail and she was going to practice the different positions. After I finished eating, she got into the saddle and we flew out of the grotto to a nearby cliff overlooking the ocean. She got down off the saddle and tied one end to a tree stump and the other to one of straps on the saddle. After that was done, she got back in the saddle and we waited to take off.

Eventually, a strong wind came we lifted up off the ground. It was enough to get me off the ground so we could practice, but not so high that if we fell, Hiccup would get hurt. I could hear Hiccup clicking the stirrup into different positions and after discovering what each position does, she would bring us down and write it down. After a few minutes, a really strong wind blew up and the rope holding us to the tree stump broke and we went flying back into the forest. We flew back several yards and Hiccup fell out of the saddle. She wasn't hurt, but we still had a problem.

As I got up, I felt her weight being pulled with me. She looked up and saw that the hook that held her cords attached to her riding belt had been bent and now held her in place.

"Oh great." She said as she gave it a few tugs. "Now I have to back to the village to fix this. But I can't take you with me, everyone will see and Valhalla knows what will happen next."

"Let's wait until nightfall. Then we can sneak around the village without being seen." I offered.

"That's a pretty good Idea, but we still have to be careful. Some of the villagers are night owls and will be out late. My sister among them." She said with slight hesitation in her voice.

"There hasn't been one time that I have been at your village at night and been seen." I said trying to avoid the pride in that sentence.

"Your right. Wait, what are you talking about?" She asked in shock.

"Well sometimes, there would be times that He would be in a state of rest and I would sneak away to visit you. I would come to the village and sneak in through your window to watch you sleep. I was always worried that some of the more sadistic dragons would get wise to your importance to me and try to harm you. But there is one dragon I'm especially worried about. But he disappeared a long time ago. But that doesn't change the fact that he could find out about you. If he did, I didn't want him to go after you. So I came to your home to watch over you and your family. I never knew about what happened to your mother. I'm sorry. If I had known I would have protected her too." I explained.

"I always had a feeling I was being watched as I slept. I just didn't know by whom. Nice to know it was by a friend." She replied contently as she rest her head against my chest. "Who is this dragon that you are so worried about?" she asked quizzically.

"It was the other Night Fury I mentioned when I told you about how my home was invaded. He was determined to get rid of Him, but he disappeared as soon as he was old enough to fly. He claimed it was to train to fight Him, but he hasn't been seen nor heard from since then. But he was always the jealous type. If he found out about you, I'm worried about what he might do to you." I lied. I felt sick lying, but if made her feel like I wasn't alone without her I pushed it to the back my mind.

"Don't worry, if I see any other Night Furies, I'll know to come to you." She said in an attempt to calm my nerves about it. "Toothless, not that I don't appreciate you being so protective, but why are you always so worried about me when ever I leave? I mean, if you had the chance, you'd probably just keep me captive in the grotto forever if it meant keeping me safe. Right?"

"Well your right about that," I joked, "But the reason is because dragons protect what they treasure. And what I have treasured for the past sixteen years has been you, Hiccup. You are my treasure and I'd be willing to sacrifice my life if it meant keeping you safe." I explained placing one of my paws in her lap. She responded by putting one of her hands on top of my paw and snuggling closer to me.

"I'd do the same for you." She replied.

When the sky grew darker, Hiccup got back into the saddle and we made our slow awkward flight back to the village. When we got there, Hiccup instructed me to stay behind her. We ducked behind houses and whenever she was sure she saw someone coming, she told me to hide behind the corner. We finally made it to the place  
she told me was the forge where she worked. Where she made all her weapons for the villagers (the ones she used to make before she met me a month ago) and where she made my tail. I was so marveled at it. Even no one was there, I was so curious about what it was like. I poked my nose into a bucket but it got snuck so I flung it off. I crashed against a wall and Hiccup cringed at the noise.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"I just hope no one heard that." She whispered as she went through her tools to find the one she needed. Finally finding a pair of pliers, she got to work pulling on the bent hook.

"Hiccup. Are you in there?" a voice called out from outside.

"Oh no Astrid." She said as she grabbed her apron and jumped out the window quickly shutting the doors. I didn't have to see what was going on out there to know that Hiccup was in a really tight space right now. But she was doing her best to play it off.

"Astrid hey. Hi Astrid Hi Astrid Hi Astrid." She repeated.

"I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird." I gave the cord a tug trying to pull Hiccup back through the window to get her out of there. She gave a small grunt and an uncomfortable laugh.

"Well _weirder._" Astrid corrected. I pulled harder on the cord to the point I thought it would break. I gave it one more tug and pulled Hiccup through the window. She quickly got into the saddle and we took off through the back out of the forge and to the skies. We flew back to grotto and Hiccup got back to work unbending the hook to free herself.

After a few more good pulls, she unbent the hook and unhooked her riding belt from the saddle.

"Okay, that was way too close. If she saw you, I don't know how I was going to explain it to her." She said almost in a state of panic.

I walked up behind her and had her sit down. She laid down and tried to relax.

"That's why I got you out of there. It was obvious that you were uncomfortable so I got you out before she could try anything." I explained as I draped my wing over her.

"I'd better get back. Astrid will be home soon and I still have to explain why I didn't come home last night. I don't know how I'm going to explain floating up against the forge's window then some how being pulled in then disappearing without a trace." She said as she got up.

We walked to the entrance together, and as we walked, I noticed something was off. I couldn't smell Hiccup's human scent anymore. Her scent was becoming that of a Night Fury. It was getting too close, my estimation of how long we had was way off. Even with her resisting, we only had less time than I thought. And judging from how rapidly her scent has changed, I guessed we only had a few more days. Once that past, her human form would dissolve and the dragon body would break through. I wanted to tell her, but I didn't want to frighten her. I had a feeling that we were close to our goal. All we had to do was get me back up into the air and then she and I could battle Him together and then she would be safe.

Hiccup scaled the cliffs without much effort and told me good night. I smiled back trying to hide my worry. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that Hiccup was going to get hurt. I trained hard that night, wanting to make myself stronger so that when the big battle came, I would be able to prevent that from happening.

I finally went to sleep and thought about how Hiccup was doing trying to explain to her sister what had happened without giving us away.

_I heard Hiccup scream from a distance. I woke with a start and instinctively knew that she was in trouble. I ran for the cliffs and made a leap high enough to get to the top, but not high enough to get out. But I heard her scream once more and then fueled by anger, I dug my claws into the top of the cliff and pulled myself out. I ran through the forest as fast as I could._

_ 'Hiccup, I'm coming. You'd better be alive when I get there.' I cried inwardly to myself. I made it to the village and found out where everyone was. They were all at some sort of arena and Hiccup was inside pinned under a Monstrous Nightmare's claw. I let out my signature shriek and blasted open the cage over the top of the arena. Under the cover of the smoke, I dove in and grabbed the Monstrous Nightmare by the shoulders pulling him off of Hiccup. He arched his head back trying to bite me. We both fell back, but he quickly charged his mouth at my belly. But I was too quick to respond. I lodged my paw in to his jaws twisted his head and gave him a good kick that sent him flying to the back wall._

_ "What are you doing?" he cried._

_ "Stay away from her! She's mine!" I yelled back spreading my wing to create a barrier between him and her. _

_ "What do you mean she's yours?" he yelled as he tried to charge her again._

_ "She's my rider and the Hatchling! If you do anything to harm her, I'll kill you!" I warned as I gave a small leap in his direction. He cringed back then ran off. Hiccup ran up beside me, and started to push me urging me to leave._

_ "Okay Toothless, go get out of here." She said with her voice heavy with fear and worry. Everyone started to pour into the arena. "Go, go!" she cried getting more frantic._

_ I saw a large man running towards us. I heard Hiccup call to him, but wasn't focused on what she said. All I knew was that we were surrounded by people that could harm her and I wasn't going to leave as long as she was in danger here. I stepped forward and batted away the ones who came close. I finally came close to the large man heading for us and pounced on him ready to make an example of him when I heard Hiccup cry out to me. I swallowed the gas that I had filtered into my mouth and looked back at her. _

_ "Why do you want me to not kill him?" I questioned. Then I took another look into her eyes and realized why. 'Could it be that, this is her father?' Before I could ask her, I felt a strong force strike me across the face. Before I could react, four strong men pinned me against the arena floor._

_ "No, no, no. Please just don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him." I heard Hiccup cry out. I could smell the saltiness of her tears and could tell she was crying for me. I looked at the large man in front of me and gave a warning glare. 'If you do anything to hurt Hiccup, I will kill you.' I thought as he looked at me._

_ "Put it with the others." He ordered with venom in his voice. After everyone had a hold on me, I saw him approach Hiccup and grab her by the arm and drag her out of the arena. I tried to get out of the men's hold, but they were too strong. The doors closed and I cried out for them to let me go, that Hiccup needed me. But no one came._

I woke with a start and got up to try and walk it off. The nightmares were just getting worse and worse. After a couple of hours, I went back to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

(Hiccup's POV)

I got up early the next day and went down to the arena and found a note on the door.

'Arranging new lesson. Training canceled for today. Gobber'

'Knowing him, he probably just had too much ale and was now having hangover.' I thought as I left the arena and headed down to Toothless's grotto. I walked through the forest going over the places me and Toothless could practice flying. As I made my way through the forest, I heard someone shouting and then a heavy thunk. I walked a little further and saw that it was Astrid practicing her aim. I got closer and she was about to throw her axe again. Our eyes locked for a second, but I snapped out of it. I quickly made my way behind one of the boulders near the entrance and waited for her to leave. Before she left, I heard her grunt in irritation and stomp off. I heaved a sigh of relief.

I walked to the entrance and was welcomed by Toothless tackling me and nuzzling my head.

"What's gotten into you Bud?" I asked as I hugged his neck.

"I heard the yelling and I thought that you were being attacked. I was worried to death. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It was just my sister practicing her aim. She was too close to the entrance. I thought that she was going to find you. I was the one who was worried." I replied as I hugged his neck tighter.

"I'm okay. And I'm just glad that you are too." He said as he nuzzled my head one more time.

"I'm glad you're okay too. Come on. I know the perfect place for us to practice our flying today." I said as I got up. I got on the saddle and we took off to the skies. We flew to the farther south side of Berk and prepared for our test run. It felt so good to have the wind blowing in my face and through my hair. But I had to stay focused. We glided around for a few minutes and then I decided that it was time for the official test run.

"Okay there Bud. We're going to take this nice and slow." I called as I gave his neck a stroke. "Okay, here we here we go, position three, no four." I muttered as I stared at the cheat sheet. I clicked the tail into place and checked the security of the straps to see if they would hold. Toothless took a slow sharp turn and then we leveled out. We wobbled for a minute but then we straightened out. I looked back to see if everything was in place and working right.

"Okay it's go time, it's go time." I muttered. I leaned in close to the saddle and Toothless dived in close to the water. His wing grazed the surface and we soared over the water.

"Come on Buddy, come on Buddy!" I encouraged him. We grew faster and faster. We soared under a great rock ledge and I saw gulls flying under the ledge itself. It was so incredible to see what Toothless sees when he flies.

"Yes. It worked!" I said feeling the excitement run through my body. But I lost focus for one second and we crashed into a pillar. "Sorry." I apologized as Toothless regain his position. I tried to steer us out of the way another pillar, but just ended up crashing us again.

"That's my fault." I called as we leveled out again. Toothless gave a swat with his ear. "Be careful. You're going to get yourself killed." He scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." I said as I shook my head to concentrate. "Position four, uh three." I muttered as I switched tail positions again. We climbed higher and higher into the sky and I swear it almost felt like it was just me.

"Yeah! Go baby!" I cried out in excitement. "Oh this is amazing! The wind in my… CHEAT SHEET! Stop!" I cried as I reached back to grab it.

Toothless stopped, but I didn't. I flew over his head and for a heart-stopping second, he looked at me above him and then we started to plummet back down to the island. I screamed and Toothless let out a cry I could have sworn was cry of fear.

"Oh gosh, oh gods, oh no!" I screamed as I fell farther and farther away from Toothless.

"Hiccup!" I heard Toothless scream as he caught up with me.

"Oh okay, okay you gotta kinda angle yourself," I instructed, Toothless tried but in the wrong direction, "no, no, no come back towards me, come back towards Owww!" I cried as Toothless's tail swatted me in the face. I finally got close enough to pull myself into the saddle. I gripped the handles and hooked in my flight vest, and then repositioned my feet in the stir-ups. Toothless and I managed to pull out of our dive and he opened his wings but we were still falling too fast towards rock pillars.

"Hiccup!" Toothless cried as we got closer. I pulled my cheat-sheet out of my mouth and tried to look at it, but the wind was blowing to hard for me to read it. I frantically looked back and forth, but finally let it go and leaned into the saddle, and let my instincts take over.

(Toothless's POV)

I thought that was the end of both of us. But I felt Hiccup lean into the saddle and we dove into the pillars and flew through the fog around them. I felt uncertainty settling in. But with every turn, I felt a strong connection with Hiccup clicking the stir-up into the positions we had practiced up on the cliff. We navigated through the pillars as if we had rehearsed it and never crashed. As we flew the pillars, it felt as if we were one. We made it through and I heard Hiccup let a shout of joy.

"Yeah!" she cried. I let out my joy in the form of a fireball. I glided slowly and peacefully in. Hiccup however wasn't so calm.

"Come on." She groaned. We flew through and yet she didn't make a fuss.

When we made it through, it was obvious that the fire had some affect on her. Her hair was wind-blown and charred just like her clothes. Yet despite the heat, she was not burned. We settled on Thor's beach and I went fishing while Hiccup got a fire going. I could have helped, but Hiccup said it was always fun to do it herself. When I came back, I had a great haul of fish in my second stomach and laid it out for us to eat. Hiccup had got a decent fire going and was stoking it as I was coming back. I laid down behind her and she selected a sizable fish and skewered it on a stick. She then settled down beside me and held her fish over the fire.

I heard her stomach growl and I brought up half of a fish for her to eat while she waited. An uncomfortable look ran across her face as she looked at it.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm good." She said showing me her fish.

"Hey look! The Night Fury with his human daughter." We heard from above. We looked up and saw three Terrible Terrors coming our way.

"Look at all that fish."

"Yeah, let's dig in."

"No this our food. Go find your own." I growled. If I didn't think that Hiccup was being under fed at home, then I wouldn't have minded, but with her being so skinny, I couldn't help but think that she wasn't eating enough so she needed all the food she could get. The Terrors came closer still trying to get their jaws on some of our fish. One came close, but all I had to do was snap my jaws and he backed off. Another took the fish head that I had given to Hiccup and started to enjoy his, 'catch' when the other Terror came close to muscle in on his meal.

"Hey back off!" he barked as he sent a small jet of fire it the other's direction. I watched this with a certain annoyance. Terrors were the scavengers of dragons. They were too small to fight against anything bigger than them and too cowardly to hunt for their own food. So they always tried to steal other dragons' food.

One of the fish in our pile stood up and looked like it was about to walk away, but it all made sense when I saw the cause of the fish's sudden trick. A Terror was trying to steal out from under my nose. I grabbed the fish in my jaws and gave it a small tug. I swallowed it whole and let out a small laugh. The Terror got up and took a fighting stance. I felt Hiccup shift like she was ready to run.

"Don't worry. You have nothing to be afraid of from these guys." I said as I gave the over confident Terror a look that said, 'You've got to be kidding me' and watched as he filtered the gas into his mouth. I lazily blew one small ball of flames and that was all it took to put the little tyrant in his place. He staggered off into Hiccup direction.

"Heh. Not so fire proof on the inside are ya." She chuckled. "There ya go." She said calmly as she tossed one the fish she had picked over to the little dragon that obviously gotten on to her soft side. The little Terror then slinked his way over to her.

"You're not like the other humans. You're nice." He said as he settled down next to her. I could hear it purring as Hiccup rubbed its back.

"Everything we know about you guys, is wrong." She mumbled to herself. I knew she had been thinking that for along time. She had just not said out loud before now.

After a couple hours, we headed back to the grotto and decided to take a quick swim in the lake. We still had a few hours of daylight left so I thought it would be okay. Besides Hiccup needed to wash all the scorched hair and charred clothing before she could go back. I let her take off the saddle and rigging and she climbed onto my back and we dove into the crisp cool water. We dove to the bottom of the deeper parts of the lake and she saw a shell that caught her attention. I allowed her to let go long enough to grab it and then she had to back on my back so I could take her up for air. She may have gone through more changes than she should have in the past month, but I would have sensed if she had a Night Fury's lungs. She couldn't hold her breath as long as I could.

When we made it to the surface, she gasped and I realized that we were own there longer than I thought and that I had almost drowned her.

"Next time warn me when you're running out of air. I know you don't want me to worry so much about you but if you keep pushing yourself like this, you're going to get your self killed and I would never live with myself if that happened." I scolded when we made it to shore.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just trying to prove that I don't need protection all the time. I've been trying to prove it to everybody. Because all my life, everyone has always thought that I needed to be protected from everyone and everything. There are some things that they were justified in protecting me from, but the way everyone has been so over protective lately, it makes me feel like everyone would breath better if I just stayed in my room all day. It feels so suffocating. I know that you're worried about me when I 'm not here because you never know what happens to me outside these walls, but the way you act so over protective when I am here, it makes me feel like you'd only relax if I never left." She explained as she fiddled with her shell.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I would but I guess it's because ever since I lost my mate, and ever since I took care of you as a newborn, I think of you as my own. I know you and I aren't the same, but you are like the daughter I never had, and I could not wish for a better one." I apologized as wrapped my tail into her lap. She rubbed her hand against my tail and rested her head against my chest. I let out a soft purr of contentment. I wished it could always be like this. Just me and her together forever. But after the sun started to set, she got up and head back toward the entrance. We walked back together and she placed her hand on my head before she left. I felt the familiar warm pulse shoot through my body and then I felt her wrap her arms around my neck. As I enjoyed her hug, I could've sworn I heard her purr like I did.

I thought I was just hearing things until we pulled out of the hug and I got a look at her eyes before she left. They were just like mine again. Part of me wanted to say something to her, but I couldn't bring myself to cause her any more fear of her transformation. I watched as she made it up the cliffside and out of the grotto. She looked back one more time and placed her hand to her lips. She then waved her hand back to me. I didn't understand the gesture, but I knew that it was a sign of affection.

"Be safe my treasure." I called as he walked up the trail back to her village.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

(Hiccup's POV)

I walked back to the village slowly. Everything I had seen today, it just made my mind rush. I knew dragons weren't what we thought they were when I met Toothless, but to see it all so much in one day, it made me feel guilty that I was training. It's not like I had a choice in the matter, but I still couldn't shake the feelings of guilt that were tearing at my heart.

When I got back, I went home and changed into some dry clothes. After that, I went to the forge to see if there was anything Gobber needed my help with, but he wasn't there and not really in the mood to walk back home, I went to the back room and sat down and just started to fiddle with my writing stick, my mind still going on about what Toothless and I had done all day and what I had seen all this month about what dragons are really like. I sat there like that for a few minutes when I heard some one come. I turned my head expecting to see Gobber. When I saw that it was Dad, I jumped out of my seat trying to hide all my drawings of Toothless and all my designs for his tail.

"Dad, you're back. Uh, uh, Gobber's not here. So…" I stammered as I pushed my drawings under my sketchbook.

"I know. I came looking for you." He said as struggled in through the door.

"You did?" I stuttered as I closed my sketchbook.

"You've been keeping secrets."

"I, what, I, I have?" I stammered trying to hide my fear that he might have found out about Toothless and resting my arm against my desk.

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?" He asked quietly.

I drummed my fingers nervously on my sketchbook. "I don't know what you're…" I began.

"Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it." He said a little louder.

"Oh." I said even more nervous.

"So let's talk about that dragon." He said as he came a little closer.

"Oh gods." I gasped. He knew. He found out about Toothless. "Dad, I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to, uh…" I began but I stopped when I heard my father start to laugh. I laughed too, though thoroughly nervous about why. "You mean you're not upset?" I asked.

"What?! I was hoping for this!" He cried.

"Uh, you were?" I asked curiously.

"And believe me, it only gets better. Just wait until you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time, and mount your first Gronckle head on a spear. What a feeling!" he exclaimed as he gave a small punch that sent flying in to the baskets behind me. "You really had me going there, lass! All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen. Odin it was rough. I almost gave upon you and all the while you were holding out on me. Oh Thor all mighty! Huh, with you doing so well in the ring. We finally have something to talk about." He said quieter now as he pulled up a chair from behind him.

I didn't know whether to be relieved or horrified. Dad didn't know about Toothless. But now that I learned of some of the dragon's weak points, he thinks I've been defeating the dragons in training. I thought this was the best time if any to tell him what was really going on. I opened my mouth to tell him, but I couldn't find the right words to say. We stood there for a few seconds but neither of us spoke.

"Oh here. I, uh, I, I brought you something to keep you safe. In the ring." He said handing me a helmet.

"Wow thanks." I said as I ran my hand over the metal.

"Ah your mother would have wanted you to have it. It's half of her breast plate." He explained softly.

I drew my hand at the mention of it. I gave a small laugh.

"Matching set. Keeps her, keeps her close you know." He said tapping his own helmet. "Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal." He said softly.

I put the helmet down on my desk trying to find something to say. I ultimately decided to fake being tired. I gave a fake yawn and stretched. "Oh, I should really get to bed."

"Yeah okay. Good talk."

"Yeah, I'll se back at the house. Yeah thanks for stopping by and for the uh, breast hat."

"…the hat. So good night." H e said as he left.

I heaved a sigh of relief, but still didn't feel any better about this. I heard a loud clatter and bangs coming form the other room. My head started to spin again and my ears started to hurt. I covered my ears and sat down to make sure I didn't pass out on the floor. After a few minutes, I decided to head for home. I picked up my helmet and head back for the house. With each step, the feelings of guilty seemed to eat me alive faster and faster. My Dad was finally proud of me, but if I made sure that he stayed that way, I would be betraying Toothless and all the dragons that had told me that the were only trying to protect me. When I got home, I went upstairs to my bed and laid down. I tried to go to sleep, but the guilty feelings just wouldn't leave me alone. I laid awake for a few hours and by that time Astrid and Dad had already gone to bed. I fiddled with my Mom's arrowhead on my necklace charm. When I touched the stone in the middle, I felt a small warm pulse shoot through my arm and up to my heart. My eyes finally began to feel heavy and I fell asleep.

_"Oh no, no. Dad no, you don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen." I pleaded. Dad pushed me out of the way and head for the door of the Great Hall. "Dad please. I promise you, you can't win this one." He didn't listen to me. "Oh, Dad, no. For once in your life would please just listen to me!" I cried taking holds of his arm. He suddenly threw his arm back and I fell to the floor._

_ He turned towards me with a look of hurt, disappointment and anger in his eyes. "You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my daughter." He said heavily._

_ His words struck my heart like a catapult. They seemed to break every bone in my body. My own father had just disowned me. He turned to leave. _

_ "Ready the ships!" He called as he shut the door. I sat there on the floor my heart heavy in my chest, about to break. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. When they finally fell, my whole body was wracked with uncontrollable sobs._

I woke up in a cold sweat. My heart racing and my whole body shaking. I brought my hand up to my head and found that my mark was staring to burn. I went to the window and dipped my hand in the rainwater that had gathered at the base of my shudders. It cooled down and swear that I saw steam come from it.

"Oh Toothless. I wish I could become like you. But there are things I would miss about being human." I said aloud to myself. Part of me wanted more than anything to be come like Toothless, but the other wanted to stay human and stay with my family. I was torn between two worlds that I had grown to love. I decided that I had to talk to Toothless. I grabbed my vest and quietly headed out the door.

As I walked through the forest, I could hear the wolves and all the other animals that come out at night. I scared me, but I knew that I could defend myself if need be. I had problems navigating myself around the forest at night. I knew that I could use dragon eye when I wanted to, but I had to resist them. Eventually it became apparent hat I wasn't going to find the grotto before sunrise, so against my better judgment, I opened my eyes and looked through my dragon eyes to find my way. When I made it to the grotto, I closed them and brought my human eyes back. I made my descent into the grotto and looked for Toothless. As soon as I made my way in through the entrance, I felt Toothless tackle me and start to nuzzle my face again.

"What was it this time?" I asked a little winded because this time he had really knocked the wind out of me.

"I had another nightmare. This time, it was that your family used me to guide them to the nest and He emerged and killed them all. I never felt so helpless to not uphold my promise to you to protect your family." He said as he continued to rub his head against mine.

"It's okay. It was just a bad dream. I'm here now and everything is going to be okay." I said as I tried to calm him down. "Actually, I came here because I have a few problems that I really need to talk to someone about and you're the only one I can go to about anything." I said almost on the verge of tears.

"What is it?" Toothless asked as he let me up and lean against his chest.

"My Dad came home today and I have had these feelings of guilt that have been building up inside of me for the past month and now my Dad thinks that I have been passing dragon training and now he expects me to be this Viking that he has in mind for a future chief. The only reason I have been passing training is because I have been using what I learn from you with the dragons in the arena and rendering them harmless, but to everyone else it looks like I have been conquering them and now they expect me to win the 'honor' of killing my first dragon in front of everyone. My Dad even gave me my first helmet and tells me that I held up my end of our deal, and I wanted to tell him about you and me, but I couldn't find the right words to say. Not with out breaking his heart, disappointing him and angering him all at the same time. But if I don't tell him, I'll not only be betraying you, but I'll be betraying all the dragons in the arena that have told me that they are keeping their promise to you to protect me. I just don't know what to do any more." I said as I felt the tears starting to well up in my eyes. I brought my knees to my chest and laid my head on my knees and choked out several sobs.

I felt Toothless nudge my head and drape his wing over me. "You have to show them that there is another side to us. Show them our true nature." He said comfortingly. "Once they see what we are really like, your father will listen to you."

"But how do we know that he will be willing to listen to me afterwards. He expects me to be just like my mother. But I barely remember what my mother looks like, so how can live up to my Dad's expectations?" I said as I wiped away the tears.

"I don't know. But any where beyond revealing your relationship with me could put you at horrible risk. That's not a chance I'm willing to take." Toothless said firmly.

"I know. I just wish there was a way to make my father understand that I'll never be the viking he wants me to be. I love him, but he expects so much out of me, that it hurts when I disappoint him." I rested my head on my knees again. And just let Toothless nudge at my head for a few minutes. Soon he began to sing.

"Come stop your crying. It'll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry. Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart.

Don't listen to them. Cause what do they know? We need each other to have , to hold. They'll see in time. I know. When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know, I know We'll show them together. Cause you'll be in my heart. Believe me you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always.

I'll be with you. I'll be there for you always. Always and always. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. I'll be there, always. Always."

I brought my head up after the song ended. "Where did you learn that song?" I asked curiously.

"Why, did you not like it?" Toothless asked cautiously.

"No I loved it. It's just that, it's the same song Mom used to sing to me." I answered softly.

"Oh. Remember when I told you that I used to come and watch you sleep at night when you were young? There would be times when you and your mother would be sitting in your room and your mother would be singing to you to get you to go to sleep. After a while, I memorized the song and thought that maybe, I would get to sing it to you someday."

"Thank you." I replied softly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as I could.

Toothless sat up and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close to him and wrapped his wings around both of us. In this cocoon, I heard his heartbeat and mine. They matched. It was strange, but I felt so safe and comfortable being wrapped safely in his wings. I never wanted this moment to end. Soon my eyes started to get heavy again and Toothless laid me down beside him draped his wing over me as I fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

(Toothless's POV)

I watched Hiccup sleep for a little while then allowed myself to drift off as well. But I didn't sleep long. I soon heard birds chirping and I opened my eyes to see that it was nearly sunrise. I quickly nudged Hiccup awake.

"Hiccup, you have to get up. It's almost sunrise."

"Oh gods. I'm going to be late for the training finals." She exclaimed as she scrambled to her feet. We both ran for the grotto entrance. It was then that I noticed that Hiccup was running faster than she did before. Her speed was equal to mine. Her transformation was almost complete.

We made it to the entrance and she effortlessly scaled the cliffs. She turned back to me and promised to be back later that afternoon. As soon as she was out of sight, I already missed her and couldn't wait to see her again.

(Hiccup's POV)

I ran back to the village as fast as my legs could carry me. "Please don't late, please don't be late, please don't be late." I kept whispering to myself as I ran through the underbrush. I ran back into our house just as Dad was about to get out of bed. I ran back to my room and pretended to be asleep. When he came up, I expected him to wake me up and just tell me to get ready for the training finals. Instead he swooped me out of my bed and hugged me like until I felt that I was going to be crushed.

"Today's the day. Huh, Hiccup. You and your sister are the finalists. I would expect nothing less from the daughters of the chief." He laughed.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it." I said uncomfortably.

"Well see ya at the ring. Don't forget your helmet." He said as he left the house.

I went down stairs and woke Astrid. She was less than pleased to see me, but she got up and got ready for training. We headed to the arena together. Seeing me in my helmet made Astrid give eyes that I thought would make me burst into flames if I didn't look away. When we got to the arena, Gobber was waiting for us.

"I never thought the two daughters of Stoick the Vast would be the only ones left standing. Well, I expected it from Astrid, but you Hiccup, you have certainly surprised me. I wish both of you the best of luck." He said as we walked into the arena. He walked over to the cages and released the Gronckle. I dove behind one of the racks that had been set up in the arena. Astrid was ready to charge the Gronckle head on, but said Gronckle was not so easily scared.

"If you lay one hand on the Hatchling human, you will have the fight of your life. Understand?" she threatened. Astrid charged her and was ready to finish the fight but the Gronckle deflected her every stroke. I headed out to pull Astrid out of it, but I didn't make in time to stop the Gronckle from shattering Astrid's shield.

"I'll protect you Hatchling. No one will harm you while you're here." She said softly as I hide behind another rack. Astrid appeared seconds later. She took one look at me and instantly turned on me.

"Stay out my way. I'm winning this thing." She warned.

"Go head, please, by all means." I offered. I took one look in the crowd and saw Dad standing there looking at me. I waved back and smiled as best I could realizing that I couldn't just throw it this time. Not with Dad watching. 'Now what do I do?' I thought as the Gronckle made its way toward me again. I held out my hand she instantly dropped down into a light sleep. I heard Astrid give out a battle cry, but it faded when she saw the Gronckle down in front of me.

"No! No you son of half troll, rat eating, sludge bucket…" she cursed as she swung her axe to and froe and turned her back to me.

"Wait, wait." Dad called out. But I was ready to leave and go see Toothless.

"So later."

"Uh. Not so fast." Goober said as he used his hook to pull me back to the center of the arena.

"Uh, I'm kind of late for…" I stammered but never got to finish.

"What? Late for what exactly?!" Astrid asked as she placed her axe at my throat with a look in her eyes that said that she was ready to kill me right now.

"Alright quiet down. The elder has decided." Dad announced as me and Astrid turned to face her with me rubbing my neck. Gobber placed his hand over Astrid and Gothi shook her head. Astrid had a look of shock and disappointment in her eyes. When Gobber placed his hand over me, Gothi smiled and nodded pointing to me. The crowd began to cheer. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping that I was just dreaming. But when I opened my eyes, I was disappointed to see that was all real. Astrid glared at me but not for long because everybody swarmed me with Fishlegs putting me on his shoulders.

"Hahaha! That's my girl!" I could hear dad exclaim above the roar of the crowd.

"Uh yes. I can't wait, I'm so leaving." I said sarcastically as we marched out of the arena. Not that anybody heard me because they were all too busy chanting my name and cheering for my success.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

(Hiccup's POV)

"We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever." I said as I put the basket carrying on the ground. I opened the lid and adjusted something my riding belt. I heard a scraping noise and I jumped back in surprise. I looked up and saw that it was Astrid sharpening her axe.

"Huh what the… uh what are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

"I want to know what's going on." She answered. "No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you." She said as she advanced toward me. "Start talking." She demanded as she continued to advance toward me.

"Well I uh…" I stuttered trying to think of something to say.

"Are you training with someone?"

"Training, uh no. I…"

"It better not involve this." She threatened grabbing the shoulder of my riding vest.

"I know this looks rally bad, but you see this is…"I tried to explain, but she shoved me to the ground. Then stepped over me.

"Hehehe, you're right, you're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making outfits. So you got me it's time everyone knew. Drag me back, go ahead. Here we go." I said trying to get her attention as she tried to look over my shoulder. But she then bent my arm over my shoulder cracking it and making me bend over with it.

"Owww! Why would you do that?" I asking trying to get back on my feet, but I didn't make it all the way up. Because she kicked me back down.

"That's for the lies. And that's…"she said as she bounced the butt of her axe on my stomach. "…for everything else." She finished.

"Oh man." I groaned as I tried again to get up, but she pushed me down to the ground yelling for me to get down. I heard Toothless cry out to me.

"How dare you hurt her! Get away from her!" he said as he bounded toward Astrid. Astrid rolled yelling for me to run. She raised their axe ready to strike at Toothless. But I was faster and grabbed it thrusting both her and myself to the ground. I quickly got up and shoved the axe back.

Toothless was ready to pounce on my sister, but I held him back.

"No, no, no. It's okay, it's okay. She's a friend." I said in attempt to calm him down. He lowered his attack but continued to give the same look he gave me when I found him in the woods.

"You just upset him." I explained as I tried to hold him back.

"I upset him?!" Astrid cried as she moved back a couple of steps. "Who is him?" she asked in disbelief.

"UH, Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid." I said, my voice heavy with nervousness. The next time he spoke, he made a sound that sounded like a snarl and a hiss all at once. Astrid didn't say anything and just took off toward the entrance.

"Duh, duh, duh. We're dead." I said sarcastically. I heard Toothless rumble behind me and turn around. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do you think you're going?" I asked feeling annoyed at this point.

"Are you going to climb on so we can stop her or not?" Toothless asked letting me on his back.

"Great. Let s go." I said as I hooked into the saddle.

We flew out of the grotto and back toward the direction Astrid ran. We saw her running back toward the village. Toothless flew lower and grabbed her by the arm.

"Ahhh! Oh great Odin's ghost! Oh this is…. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She cried as we flew over the forest.

"She has a good set of lungs on her, you know that?" Toothless asked.

"Yeah I know." I replied.

We flew toward a tree over looking a small gorge. We toothless dropped her on one of the top branches and then landed on the tree himself causing it to bend over-looking the gorge.

"Hiccup! Get me down from here!" Astrid demanded angrily.

"You have to give me a chance to explain." I pleaded.

"I'm not listening to **anything **you have to say!" she replied shifting on the branch to try and get up herself.

"Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. Please Astrid." I pleaded once more.

Astrid heaved herself up on to the branch and up towards Toothless and me. She reached up to put her hand on the saddle and Toothless gave her a warning growl.

"You try anything while we're up here and you're taking the long way down to that gorge." He warned.

'Good thing she can't understand you.' I thought as she swatted my hand away when I offered it to her. She climbed up in to the saddle and sat down behind me.

"Now get me down." She demanded once more.

"Toothless down gently." I asked patting his head hoping that he would help me show my sister that dragons aren't what we thought they were. He opened his wings and we slowly rose up on the tree. "See, nothing to be afraid of." I said calmly.

(Toothless's POV)

'You spoke too soon Hiccup.' I thought, as I got ready to take off. I launched myself into the sky using the tree as a springboard.

"Ohhh." I heard Hiccup exclaim as we took off. I could hear Astrid screaming and could feel her squirming to get a grip as to not fall off to her death.

"Toothless! What is wrong with you? Bad dragon!"

'Yeah that's going to work.' I thought as I leveled off.

"Hahaha. He's not usually like this. Oh no." I heard Hiccup explain nervously to our 'passenger' as I began to tilt down toward the ocean. We free fell into the water and I shoot back out diving again and again.

"Toothless what are doing? We need her to like us!" Hiccup cried as we dove in and out of the water.

"I won't stop until she apologizes to you or me. You for hurting you and me for trying to kill me." I yelled as we rose into the sky. I stated to spin higher and higher into the sky.

"And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing you useless reptile." I heard Hiccup say sarcastically. I tilted down again and began to free fall and twisting around in the air.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just get me off of this thing." Astrid cried in a panic.

'That's all I need to hear.' I thought.

I opened my wings and caught the air to bring us back up into the sky. I flew over the ocean toward the sunset.

"This is what I wanted to show you Hiccup. What I love the most about flying." I said as we past over the ocean. It was really a beautiful sight. We rose higher into the clouds. The sun was painting them a beautiful shade of orange and rosy pink. As we flew through the clouds, I closed my eyes and pictured my first flight with my first rider. It was a night just like this. I opened my eyes and circled around one of the larger clouds. When we came back through the clouds, the sky had turned dark and the clouds looked like a beautiful pale blue sea. The stars glittered brightly and then the Northern Lights appeared.

"The Northern Lights." I heard Hiccup breath. We flew over the clouds for a minute longer and then we past over the village. I looked back toward Hiccup and Astrid.

'Enjoying ourselves are we?' I thought as I saw her wrap her arms around Hiccup in a hug. A wide smile pasted over Hiccups lips. We flew past the stone-carved gods outside the village and back up toward the forest.

"Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's amazing. He's amazing." Astrid admitted softly. I felt her reach down and pat my neck. "So what now?" She asked Hiccup as we continued to fly over the ocean. I heard Hiccup sigh. "Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're gonna have to kill a… kill a dragon." She finished with a whisper.

"Don't remind me." Hiccup said with nervousness I her voice.

It was then that I heard His call. I tried to fight it, but it pulled at me strong and stronger. I dove into the fogs and went into a fast glide through the rock pillars around our home.

"Toothless what's happening? What is it?" I heard Hiccup ask. I wanted to answer but His grip on me held fast. I dodged to avoid hitting a Monstrous Nightmare that appeared from behind me.

"Get down." Hiccup whispered to Astrid. More and more dragons appeared. All of them under the influence of His control.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked from behind Hiccup.

"I don't know. Toothless, you gotta get us out of here, Bud." Hiccup pleaded. As if on instinct, I flinched her hand away. I wanted to do it, I wanted to get her and Astrid out of here, but His hold on me was too strong. I tried as hard as I could to fight it. Slowly but surely, I could feel his hold weakening. This time I had a reason to fight. That reason was giving me the strength to fight His control. As I felt His control on me weakening, we were getting closer to the nest. By the time I had broken his control, we were already too close to the nest.

When we made it to the nest, I dove in with the other dragons trying to act as much under His control as I could while keeping the fact He had no control over me a secret. All the dragons were dropping the food they had caught into the pit where he hid under all the red smoke and mist.

"Whoa. What Dad wouldn't give to find this." Hiccup gasped from behind me.

'Now I need to find a place to hide you two.' I thought as I looked around the nest. I finally saw a stalagmite big enough to hide them and enough out of his reach for them to look and not be seen. I landed and crouched back to hide them.

"Well it's satisfying to know that all of our food ahs been dumped down a hole." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"They're not eating any of it." Astrid replied deep in thought.

We looked up and saw one of the older Gronckles fly in and give a shudder. He opened his mouth and dropped in a tiny fish. He then proceeded to scratch himself only to stop when we heard a cry from the pit.

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO OFFER ME?!" He shouted. I felt Hiccup shudder and stiffen on my back.

In an instant, we saw His head rise up out of the pit and close His jaws around the Gronckle.

"What is that?" Astrid gasped.

All the dragons shrank back into their caves and crevices. I felt Hiccup and Astrid lean back as if to hide.

"What is that smell? Humans, here?" He called out rising head once more.

"All right Bud, we gotta get out of here, now!" Hiccup said feeling the urgency of the situation.

I took off just as he was about to close his jaws around us. I flew as fast as I could.

"Everyone, protect the Hatchling and our King." Some of the dragons cried. All at once all the dragons took off trying to confuse Him to give us the opportunity to escape back to the island.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

As we flew back to Berk, I could feel Hiccup's hands shaking on the handles of the saddle.

"Hiccup, Are you okay?" I asked as we approached the island.

"Yeah, I, I'm okay." She answered her voice shaking.

"So that's why, they have been invading our home." Astrid said with a heavy realization in her voice. "No, no it totally makes sense. It's like giant beehive. They're the workers and that's their queen. It controls them." Astrid said as we landed in the grotto. "Let's find Dad." She said when she got off the saddle.

"No." Hiccup said in a panic when she got off and chased after Astrid. "No not yet. They'll kill Toothless, no. Astrid we need to think this through carefully." Hiccup said still in shock over what she had seen back at the nest.

"Hiccup we just discovered the dragon's nest. The thing we've been after since vikings first sailed here, and you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon, are serious?" Astrid asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Hiccup said flatly.

"Okay, then what do we do?"

"Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out."

"Okay." I turned to get a drink form the lake. It was then that I heard Hiccup grunt in pain. "That's for kidnapping me." I heard Astrid say. I turned my head and saw Hiccup looking at me with a 'Can you believe her' look on her face.

'That's just her being your sister.' I thought. I then saw her turn back toward Astrid then Astrid grabbed Hiccup and hugged her for a few seconds.

"That's for, everything else." Astrid finished awkwardly. Se then turned around and ran out of the grotto. I walked up to Hiccup and gave a side was glance.

"Uh, huh, what are you looking at?" Hiccup said swiftly.

"I just want to know if you're okay. You were shaking a lot on our way back here. When you spoke your voice showed that you were scared."

"I guess I was just surprised to see that thing. Is that the monster you told me about?" Hiccup asked, her voice shaking again.

"Yes. He's the one who told me to steal you as a newborn and who killed my family, my mate and who invaded our home. He's the one we have to destroy if you are to remain human. I haven't told you yet, but your changes have become more persistent. The amount of time you have left is two days."

"What, two days! How am I supposed to get my father to listen to me, and kill that thing in just two days?" Hiccup asked in a panic. "Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't want to frighten you. Now I see that keeping it secret was a mistake. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay, I understand." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm just scared that I have to convince my father of you guys, and defeat something the size of a mountain to stay the way I am. It's just too much to for me to take in."

"I know you're scared, but remember, you have me and all the other dragons there to help you." I comforted.

"Thank you. I should get back. I'll come and get you when everything is in place." Hiccup said turning to leave.

"Promise me that you'll be safe." I pleaded.

"I promise." Hiccup said softly wrapping her arms around my neck in a hug. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her in a return hug and wrapped my wings around the both of us. We remained that way for a few minutes and Hiccup finally asked me to put her down. She headed towards the entrance and out of the grotto. Before she left, she turned back towards me and did the gesture with her lips and her hands again. She then turned headed back towards her village.

(Hiccup's POV)

I ran through the forest navigating through the trees and underbrush as if I had grown up there. I made back to the house just as Dad was about to go out looking for me.

"Where have you been?" Dad asked sounding deeply concerned.

"I was out on a walk. Just to clear my head about tomorrow. I guess I'm just a little nervous about the whole 'killing a dragon in front of everybody' deal. I've never been the center of this kind of attention before. I don't know how to feel about it." I explained trying to sound as tired as I could.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about. You'll do great. Now get inside and go get some rest, it's late." Dad said shooing me inside. I climbed upstairs and into my room. I just climbed into bed and laid there wake. My mind kept crawling back to what I had seen back at the nest. After a few minutes, I could feel my eyes getting heavy and went to sleep.

_I felt something warm and soft brush my face. I could hear a soft moan beside me. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Toothless looking at me with relief and excitement. But I could no longer understand what he was saying._

_ "Hey Toothless." I whispered. Toothless began nudging me face in happiness. "I'm happy to see you too Bud." Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain surge through my body. I shot up and held my ribs. I then realized where I was. _

_ "Uh, I'm in my house? Uh, you're in my house?" I questioned, baffled at what was going on. Toothless began pouncing around the house. "Does my Dad know you're here? Uh, Bud. Okay, okay. No, no, no please. Toothless! Uh come on." I complained s I shifted to get out of bed. _

_I pulled the covers back and met a sight that made my heart stop. I brought both my legs down on the floor and heard the metal squeak. Half of my left leg was missing, replaced with a metal one. I raised my head to look at Toothless. He had a look of apology and regret in his eyes. I heaved two breaths and prepared to take my first steps. I stood up, using my bedpost for support. I pushed off and took one step with my right leg. I breathed in one more time and took a step with my new leg. A sharp, burning pain shot up my leg and I lost my balance and fell. I waited for the impact, which never came. I opened my eyes and saw Toothless holding me up with his head. I pulled my self up and leaned against his head and he guided e to the front door. _

_ "Okay. Thanks Bud." I sighed, as we got closer to the door. Even though I could no longer understand him, he was still protecting me from whatever life might throw at me. _

_ When we go to the door, I opened it up and saw a Monstrous Nightmare scream. "Whoa. Toothless, stay here." I said with a singe of panic. _

I sat bolt up in bed and felt a cold sweat running down my face. I rubbed my eyes and wiped at my forehead. Then I laid back down and tried once again to show Dad what dragons are really like in my final the next day. "Please for once, let something go right for once for me." I pleaded. My eyes started to feel heavy again and I dozed off.

When I woke up, I saw my Dad leave the house with a big grin on his face. I got out of bed and grabbed my helmet. By the time I got out of the house, Dad was already down at the arena.

"Hey Hiccup. You ready for this day? I never thought that you would be the one to kill the dragon, but right now, I'm so proud of you. Your mother would be proud of you too." He said putting his hand on my shoulder. I touched my mother's arrow and felt the tears roll down my cheeks. I wiped them away and followed Dad to the entrance to the arena.

"I have to go make the announcement to rest of the village. You wait to be let in. You can do it Hiccup." Dad said before he left me in shadows and thought about how I was going to show them the dragons' true nature to end this war. I snapped out of it when I heard the village chanting my name.

"Well I can finally show my face in public again." The crowd went in an uproar of applause and laughter. "If someone had told me that in a few short weeks Hiccup would go from be, uh Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training. Well I would have tied to a mast and shipped off for fear he'd gone mad. And you know it. Hehehe. But here we are and no one's more surprised or more proud than I am. Today my daughter becomes a viking. Today, she becomes one of us!" The crowd started to chant my name again.

"Be careful with that dragon." Astrid said from behind me.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about." I said my voice heavy with nervousness.

"What are you going to do?"

"Put an end to this. I have to try." I said not feeling the need to find my true plans for this day. I turned to Astrid with fear and concern in my eyes. "Astrid, if something goes wrong, just make sure they don't find Toothless." I pleaded. I didn't care what happened to me. I just wanted Toothless to be safe.

"I will, just promise me it won't go wrong." She pleaded back.

I opened my mouth to reply, but Gobber called for me to go in.

"It's time Hiccup. Knock 'em dead." He encouraged. I walked in and put my helmet on my head. I heard Gobber close the gate behind me and the crowd's cheers for me growing louder. Though I could hardly hear them. All I could hear was my heart pounding in my chest. I walked over to the weapons rack and picked up a shield and a small dagger.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm ready." I breathed.

The pillars holding the door closed were raised and the Monstrous Nightmare came bursting out completely on fire and screaming curses and threats at the crowd behind the chain net separating them and us. When he finally stopped, he looked back at me and landed from the net.

"So it's just you and me huh? What should I do with you?" he threatened as he came closer to me. I dropped my shield and dagger. I could hear my Dad ask what I was doing.

"No, no. It's okay, it's okay." I said calmly.

"You can't fool me Hatchling. I don't care if you are to become one of us, you're still just one of them." He growled.

I slowly took my helmet off and looked up at my Dad.

"I'm not one of them." I said clearly and gravely as I tossed my helmet to the side.

"What? What are you talking about?" he growled softer now.

"Stop the fight." My Dad ordered from the crowd.

"No. I need you all to see this." I called as I reached my head forward to touch the Nightmare's snout. "They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them." I explained coming closer and closer to touching his snout.

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Dad roared as he brought his hammer down on the metal rails. They gave out a loud ring and the Monstrous Nightmare took a snap at my hand and proceeded to give chase as I ran to avoid him. I could feel my head spinning, but this time, I had a reason not to lose consciousness this time. I had to stay alive. I let a loud cry and just kept running hoping to keep out running the Nightmare.

(Toothless's POV)

I heard Hiccup scream from a distance. I woke with a start and instinctively knew that she was in trouble. I ran for the cliffs and made a leap high enough to get to the top, but not high enough to get out. But I heard her scream once more and then fueled by anger, I dug my claws into the top of the cliff and pulled myself out. I ran through the forest as fast as I could.

'Hiccup, I'm coming. You'd better be alive when I get there.' I cried inwardly to myself. I made it to the village and found out where everyone was. They were all at some sort of arena and Hiccup was inside pinned under a Monstrous Nightmare's claw. I let out my signature shriek and blasted open the cage over the top of the arena. Under the cover of the smoke, I dove in and grabbed the Monstrous Nightmare by the shoulders pulling him off of Hiccup. He arched his head back trying to bite me. We both fell back, but he quickly charged his mouth at my belly. But I was too quick to respond. I lodged my paw in to his jaws twisted his head and gave him a good kick that sent him flying to the back wall.

"What are you doing?" he cried.

"Stay away from her! She's mine!" I yelled back spreading my wing to create a barrier between him and her.

"What do you mean she's yours?" he yelled as he tried to charge her again.

"She's my rider and the Hatchling! If you do anything to harm her, I'll kill you!" I warned as I gave a small leap in his direction. He cringed back then ran off. Hiccup ran up beside me, and started to push me urging me to leave.

"Okay Toothless, go get out of here." She said with her voice heavy with fear and worry. Everyone started to pour into the arena. "Go, go!" she cried getting more frantic.

I saw a large man running towards us. I heard Hiccup call to him, but wasn't focused on what she said. All I knew was that we were surrounded by people that could harm her and I wasn't going to leave as long as she was in danger here. I stepped forward and batted away the ones who came close. I finally came close to the large man heading for us and pounced on him ready to make an example of him when I heard Hiccup cry out to me. I swallowed the gas that I had filtered into my mouth and looked back at her.

"Why do you want me to not kill him?" I questioned. Then I took another look into her eyes and realized why. 'Could it be that, this is her father?' Before I could ask her, I felt a strong force strike me across the face. Before I could react, four strong men pinned me against the arena floor.

"No, no, no. Please just don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him." I heard Hiccup cry out. I could smell the saltiness of her tears and could tell she was crying for me. I looked at the large man in front of me and gave a warning glare. 'If you do anything to hurt Hiccup, I will kill you.' I thought as he looked at me.

"Put it with the others." He ordered with venom in his voice. After everyone had a hold on me, I saw him approach Hiccup and grab her by the arm and drag her out of the arena. I tried to get out of the men's hold, but they were too strong. The doors closed and I cried out for them to let me go, that Hiccup needed me. But no one came. I clawed at the door and tried to blast them open, but they held fast. I finally dropped and prayed that Hiccup was okay.

"I swear, I will get out of here, even if I have to kill myself to do so to get to you." I cried out to her.

(Hiccup's POV)

Dad dragged me through the village and up to the Great Hall. He opened the doors and threw me in.

"I should have known, I should have seen the signs." He said seething through his teeth.

"Dad…" I pleaded.

"We had a deal!" he exclaimed at me.

"I know, I know we did. But, but that was before eh, oh it's all so messed up." I groaned.

"So everything in the ring, a trick, a lie?" he cried turning away from me again.

"I screwed up. I should have told you before now, I just didn't know how to… Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please, just don't hurt Toothless." I pleaded heavily.

"The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?" He asked turning to me in disbelief.

"He was just protecting me. He's not dangerous." I explained as best I could under the situation.

"They've killed hundreds of us!" he roared at me.

"And we've killed thousands of them!" I yelled back. "They defend themselves, that's all." I explained. Dad turned away from me again and paced back and forth in front of me. "They raid us because they have to. If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else on their island, Dad. It's a dragon unlike any…"

"Their island? So you've been to the nest?" he asked dangerously close and soft.

"Did I say nest?" I asked realizing what I had just said.

"How did you find it?" Dad demanded, as he got closer to me while I back away.

"No, I, I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island, Dad." Dad stood up in thought. I realized I had just given Dad the key to find Dragon Island and I knew what he was planning to do.

"Oh no, no. Dad no, Please it's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen." I pleaded. Dad pushed me out of the way and head for the door of the Great Hall. "Dad please. I promise you, you can't win this one." He didn't listen to me. "Oh, Dad, no. For once in your life would please just listen to me!" I cried taking holds of his arm. He suddenly threw his arm back and I fell to the floor.

He turned towards me with a look of hurt, disappointment and anger in his eyes. "You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my daughter." He said heavily.

His words stuck my heart like a catapult. They seemed to break every bone in my body. My own father had just disowned me. He turned to leave.

"Ready the ships!" He called as he shut the door. I sat there on the floor my heart heavy in my chest, about to break. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. When they finally fell, my whole body was wracked with uncontrollable sobs. I stayed that way for a few minutes and then wiped my tears and realized something else.

"Toothless!" I gasped. Dad had planned to use Toothless to find the island.

I ran through the village as fast as I could. When I got to a point to where I could see them loading up the ships, I saw they were indeed using Toothless. I watched as they held him down with rope long enough for someone to put a strong brace around his neck. I wanted so much to go down there and free him, but all my strength seemed to leave me as I stood there and watched them load him up on to the ship. I saw Dad turn back to face me, but he turned away as soon as he saw me. The ships took off and headed for Helhiem's Gate once again. I could only watch as they sailed further and further away. After a couple of hours, they were completely out of sight and I stayed where I was holding on to the slim hope that they would come back. Then I heard Astrid come and stand right by me.

"It's a mess. You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend." She said as she stood there.

"Thank you for summing that up." I said sarcastically. "Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods?" I questioned myself for one guilty, regretful second. "Would have been better for everyone…"

"Yep the rest of us would have done it. So why didn't you? Why didn't you?" Astrid questioned in return.

"I don't know. I couldn't"

"That's not an answer."

"Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?" I asked feeling annoyed and the guilt growing heavier.

"Because I want to remember what you say, right now." She replied.

"Oh for the love of… I was a coward, I was weak, I wouldn't kill a dragon." I finally yelled at her.

"You said wouldn't that time."

"Oh, whatever, I wouldn't. Three hundred years and I'm the first viking who wouldn't kill a dragon." I let out, turning away to avoid her eyes. I knew my dragon eyes would be appearing right now. Because I was letting my emotions run high.

"First to ride one though." She said catching my attention, and I knew she was right. All this time and I was the first to befriend and ride a dragon. "So…"

"I wouldn't kill him, because he looked as frighten as I was. I looked at him and I saw myself. He had every chance, every right to kill me and when he didn't I, I wanted to see what would happen next." I admitted at last, feeling all the guilt and hurt leave my body.

"I bet he's really frightened now. What are you going to do next?" she asked.

"Uh, probably something stupid."

"Good, but you've already done that."

"Then something crazy." I said turning back up the ramp and toward the arena.

"That's more like it." I heard her call as she ran after me.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

(Toothless's POV)

I struggled against my bonds as the humans placed me in some sort of brace. I pulled against the ropes that held me down but it proved in vain when they put a strange brace around my neck. I pulled on it, but it held me to the rack the humans had placed me in earlier.

"Please you have to let me go." I pleaded. "Hiccup needs me. Can't you tell that she needs me?" I cried out with more alarm as they loaded me on to one of their ships.

"Set sail. We head for Helhiem's gate." I heard Hiccup's father order.

"No! If you got there, you'll all be killed." I warned. But then I realized that no one could understand me. I watched Hiccup's father walk closer to me.

"Lead us home, devil." He spat venomously at me.

'If you hurt Hiccup, I don't care if you are her father, I will kill you.' I thought as we took off. I hung my head in defeat. 'I'm sorry Hiccup. I couldn't protect you when it mattered most. Now you will lose your own body because of me. I'm sorry I failed you. Both as your protector and your friend.' I grieved.

We sailed along for a couple hours in silence aside from the occasional order given by Hiccup's father. When we made it to Helheim's gate, we went in and all the humans were ordered to stay close to the ship. I didn't pay attention to what they had to say because I was too busy thinking of ways to make it out of here in time to get to Hiccup and save her family from being killed by Him. But one of the voices brought me out of my thoughts.

"Psst, Stoick. I was overhearing some of the men just now and well you know some of them are wondering what is we are up to here. Not, not me of course. I always knew you were always the man with the plan. But some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all and what it might be." The human with fake limbs asked hesitantly to Hiccup's father.

"Find the nest and take it." He said flat and dark. It was as I feared, they had no real plan. They didn't know what they were getting themselves into.

"Ah, of course. Send them running, the old viking fall-back, nice and simple." The one with fake limbs commented.

Suddenly, I could hear His calls. 'No, I won't fall for this anymore!' I struggled against the impulses, but instinct told me to go home. I fought as hard as I could against the impulses, but without Hiccup there to give me a reason to fight them, I wasn't strong enough. With each turn from around a pillar, we got closer and closer to the nest.

(Hiccup's POV)

I stood in the arena in front of the Monstrous Nightmare's cage, unsure if this would work. I turned when I heard somebody talk from behind me.

"If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle." Fishlegs suggested as he and the other trainees entered the arena. I was taken aback that they had come.

"You were wise to seek help from world's most deadly weapon." Ruffnut said darkly as she approached me.

"Huh…" I said awkwardly.

"It's me." She finished as Snotlout pushed her out of the way.

"I love this plan." He said as he tried to show me his enthusiasm.

"I didn't…" I tried to say, but he was pushed out of the way by Tuffnut.

"You're crazy, I like that." He said as got closer to me. I held my breath, then I saw Astrid pull him away by this hair.

"So, what is the plan?" she asked seeming more eager than ever to see what I had in mind.

(Toothless's POV)

We got closer and closer to the nest and the closer we got, the more I tried to fight my instinct to follow his call. But it was too late. I could see the nest just behind a thin sheet of fog just ahead of us. I could hear the calls of the other dragons. I grew more frantic. I wanted to warn them that Hiccup's family was in danger because they were close to our home. But I couldn't open my mouth to shout.

"Stay low and ready your weapons." Hiccup's father warned. 'Your weapons won't save you from what is on our island.' I thought as continued to pull and bang around in my brace and rack. I let out a low growl of defeat. I had failed to warn the others that Hiccup's family was here and in danger or Hiccup's family that if they set foot on our island they would be killed. Hiccup's father came into my view.

"We're here." He said with a certain happiness. He jumped out of the ship and on to the shores of the island. The calls abruptly stopped once he set foot on the island.

(Hiccup's POV)

I opened the door to the Monstrous Nightmare's cage and stepped in slowly. It looked at me darkly and ready to set me alight.

"Back for a rematch?" he said with venom in his voice.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I want to help you. And I need your help. My father and the others in my village have taken Toothless and are on their way to your home." I explained calmly stepping closer slowly.

"Who?" he asked quizzically.

"My dragon, the Night Fury. They took him and are on their way to your home. I need your help to stop them."

"What makes you think I would lift a claw to help you after our previous encounter?" he growled.

"Because you promised Toothless that you and all the other dragons would help him look after me, that includes my family." I replied strongly.

He lifted his head looked out of the cage. "Who is that boy with the black hair?" he asked quizzically.

"That is my cousin, Snotlout. Why?" I asked.

"There's something about him, something …alluring." He replied curiously.

"Toothless told me that dragons protect what they treasure. What they treasure above all others other than family are their riders. Maybe what you feel is that he is the one who is destined to be your rider." I explained to him.

He brought his head down in front of me. I brought my hand in front of his snout and led him out of the cage. I heard Astrid tell Snotlout no. I got closer to them and I head him give a nervous whine. I reached for his hand and attempted to bring forward.

"Wait what are you…" he asked in a panic, almost shouting.

"It's okay, it's okay." I said claming him down and brought his hand to the Monstrous Nightmare's snout. The Monstrous Nightmare let out a contented growl.

"You were right. I can feel the bond between us. It feels like a warm pulse has shot through my entire body." He crooned.

Snotlout gave a small laugh. I turned and walked toward the box at the wall. "Where are you going?" Snotlout asked nervously.

"You're going to need something to help you hold on." I explained pulling some rope out of the box turning back to the others. They all turned to see all dragons waiting to see who riders would be.

(Toothless's POV)

The vikings prepared for battle. Forming their ranks, sharpening their weapons, setting up their catapults, sharpening their battle stakes, and drawing their battle plans. But all these preparations wouldn't be enough to save them once they saw what they were up against. I could only hang my head in despair at was going to happen to Hiccup's family and what would to her in less than two days.

"I'm sorry Hiccup. I have failed you." I moaned as I felt my tears stream down my face.

"When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose." Hiccup's father said darkly. 'You don't know the half of it.' I thought gravely.

"In my undies. Good thing I brought extras." The fake limbed one said as if to attempt a joke.

"No matter how this ends, it ends today." Hiccup's father said triumphantly.

He gave a signal with his hand they began their onslaught on the nest. Boulders flew through the air and crashed against the side of the nest with incredible strength. Within second the wall of the nest was open and Hiccup's father stood atop the rubble. He gave one more signal and they sent one more boulder, this one set alight in to the mouth of the opening. All the dragons were crowded together, not a space between them along the walls of the nest. Hiccup's father gave a loud battle cry and charged in. All the dragons took off, all of them screaming, "Get out! He's coming! Run if you want to live!" I cringed, knowing that this was my fault. If I had been strong, if I had found the strength to fight His control, we wouldn't be here.

"Is that it?" the fake limbed one questioned. "We've done it!" he cried in triumph. All the vikings started to celebrate. But I grew ore anxious. I began to pull and bang my brace against the rack that held me. Hiccup's father took one look at me and knew that something was wrong.

"This isn't over! Form your ranks, hold together!" he ordered his voice high with alarm. The floor of the nest started to break apart as He made His way to the surface. "Get clear!" Hiccup's father called out in alarm.

All the vikings ran from the mouth of the nest, but it was too late. He reached the surface, broke free of rubble He had spent all this time in. He was free and ready to feast on them.

"Beard of Thor! What is that?" The fake limbed one exclaimed.

"Odin help us!" Hiccup's father prayed.

He got closer to Hiccup's father and the rest of her family. "Catapults!" he roared. They launched all they had at Him, but it did them no good. His skin like a heavy coat of armor. Nothing could get through. He destroyed the catapults and made his attempt to eat Hiccup's family.

"Get to the ships!" someone cried.

"No, no!" Hiccup's father pleaded, but it was too late. He set their ships on fire, with me still onboard one of them.

"Smart that one." The fake limbed one commented as they tried to get further down the beach to get as far away form Him as possible.

"I was a Fool. Lead the men to the far side of the island!" Hiccup's father ordered. "Gobber go with the men."

"I think I'll stay, just incase you're thinking of doing something crazy."

"I can buy then a few minutes if I give that thing something to hunt."

"Then I can double that time." They said firmly holding hands as a show of their friendship and loyalty to one another. They turned back to the battleground.

"Here!" Hiccup's father called.

"Oh no, here!" the fake limbed one called out.

The swiftly made their way toward Him again, just as He was about to swallow one of their own. Hiccup's father grabbed one the wooden stakes they had sharpened and threw it as hard as he could. It hit Him just below the eye.

"You're very brave morsels or very stupid." He growled.

"Come on! Fight me!" the fake limbed one cried out to get His attention turned toward him.

"No, me!" Hiccup's father called to get His attention.

He was about to incinerate them when a blast hit Him behind the head. Out of the smoke, Hiccup and her friends appeared riding the backs of dragons. I had never seen her so confidant except when she knew that she was doing something for the ones she loved.

(Hiccup's POV)

We made our way to the island and just in time to see the monster about to kill Dad and Gobber.

"Stormfly, fire!" I ordered.

"With pleasure." She hissed.

Her blast dissertated Him for a second. That second was all we needed to arrive unseen.

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs!" I called. "Move Fishlegs!"

Everyone was eager to show that they were riding dragons, and the dragons were eager to show that they had found their riders. But we didn't have time to show off. We had to destroy that thing before He killed everyone on the island.

"Fishlegs, break it down." I ordered.

"Okay, heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing steer clear of both. Small eyes large nostrils, relies on hearing and smell." He informed.

"Okay, Lout, Legs, Hang in its blind spot make some noise keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, Find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad." I called to all the riders instructing the dragons as well.

"That's my specialty." Ruffnut called out bragging.

"Since when everyone knows I'm more irritating, see?" Tuffnut objected turning his Zippleback's head upside down.

"Just do what I told you. I'll be back as soon as I can." I called out turning towards the ships to find Toothless. 'Please still be alive.' I pleaded in my thoughts.

Astrid and I soared over the ships trying to see if we could se him among the flames. I heard him call out to me.

"Hiccup, over here!" he cried from the ship just below us.

"There." I breathed. We went in closer and I let Astrid take over on Stormfly. I jumped on to the ship in front of Toothless. "Go help the others." I instructed. She left to go help the others distract the monster. I turned toward Toothless and poke to calm him down.

"Alright Buddy hold on, hold on." I said as I pulled to muzzle off of him. I then grabbed a broken spear and lodged it into the chains that were holding Toothless's brace to the rack, hoping to pry them open. They held strong but I wasn't going to leave my best fiend behind. He didn't leave me behind all my life, I wasn't going to do that to him. Suddenly, the main mast crashed in front of Toothless next to me.

"Hiccup, get out of here." He cried.

"Never."

Just as I had managed to get the last words out, our ship was crushed and we were plunged into the water. Toothless sank and I dived after him. I wasn't going to be able to hold me breath for long, but I wasn't going to let Toothless drown. I swan down to the bottom and placed my hand on his snout. I then began to pull on the chains. I could hear Toothless struggling to get free, but I couldn't hold out any longer, my lungs gave up and I felt my body go slack against my will

'Toothless, no.' I pleaded in my thoughts.

(Toothless's POV)

I couldn't breath. I tried to yell, but the water made it difficult. I looked up and saw Hiccup swimming down after me. I tried to swim up to meet her, but the rack held me down. No matter how much I struggled, I couldn't break its hold on me.

Hiccup made it to me and placed her marked hand on my head in the same way that she did when she tried to calm me whenever I was angry or scared. She then reached down and started to pull on a set of chains. I knew she couldn't hold her breath forever and would run out of air soon. She might've had my blood, but she hadn't gone through enough changes to have a Night Fury's lungs. If she didn't return to the surface soon, she would drown.

I frantically pulled on the restraints that had me tied down but they held fast. Soon, Hiccup stopped pulling and went slack. I moved my head up to meet hers to give her at least a little breath, but then something pulled her away.

I tried to call out her name, but my voice was lost to the water. 'At least she's safe, for now.' I thought as my vision started to go black. I was about to give up completely, when I saw another figure in front of me. I snapped open my eyes and saw that it was Hiccup's father again.

'Come to finish what you started?' I thought bitterly. He reached toward me and grabbed at the brace and broke it. I looked at him for a second and launched myself out of the water, grabbing him on the way out and dropping him on the shore. 'Just because you saved me doesn't mean I forgive you.' I thought as I shook myself off. "Lets go Hiccup. This is what we were meant to do." I called gesturing with my head.

"You got it, Bud." Hiccup called back. She leaped into the saddle and hooked herself in. Just as she was placing her foot in the stir-up, her father called out to her, taking her hand in his.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry. For, for everything." He apologized

"Yeah me too." Hiccup returned.

"You don't have to go up there." He pleaded. 'She doesn't have a choose.' I thought.

"We're vikings, it's an occupational hazard." She said with a hint of happiness in her voice.

"I'm proud to call you my daughter." He said with genuine fatherly love in his voice.

"Thanks dad." Hiccup breathed before she leaned into the saddle.

"Ready?" I asked eager to get back up into the sky and give that murderer what He had coming.

"Always will be." She said as we took off.

We launched into the sky, Hiccup cried out in joy and let out my cry of joy. Our cries matched in tone and pitch. She knew what it meant, yet it didn't seem to scare her. We didn't have time to worry about now. We had other things to worry about.

"Astrid!" Hiccup cried as she turned her head back down toward the battlefield. I looked and saw her sister being pulled into His mouth along with her Nadder. "Toothless, we have to get them."

"And we will." I snarled as we dive-bombed in.

We could hear everyone crying out, "Night Fury! Get down!". When we got in close enough, I launched a fireball at His maw and knocked Astrid and her Nadder out of the way, but in doing so, I had dislodged Astrid form the Nadder's back and her Nadder glided hazardously to the ground. I swooped in and grabbed Astrid just in time.

"Did you get her?" Hiccup asked as she tried to look underneath to see. I looked and saw Astrid smiling at me. I smiled back, finally showing a smile I had wanted to show for fifteen years. I crooned and flipped her so that her arms were in my paws. I then placed her on the ground and took off again.

"Go." I heard her call to us.

"That thing has wings. Okay let's see if it can us them!" Hiccup said as we climbed higher into the sky. We dived in again, this time, I launched a fireball at His neck to get His attention.

"Do you think that did it?" I heard Hiccup ask as we flew around the island. I could sense Him right behind us.

"For your treachery Night fury, you and that human will perish at my claw!" He cried out as he flew close behind us.

"Well he can fly." Hiccup commented.

"But we can do better." I replied.

"I know we can."

We circled the island, gliding in and out of pillars with Him crashing through everything that got in His way. We could the rest of Hiccup's family cheering on the beach, but we had to keep focused if we were to survive this fight.

"Okay Toothless, time to disappear." Hiccup instructed as she clicked the tail into position and we started to rise up into the dark clouds above us. I could smell the gas gathering in His throat.

"Here it comes…" Hiccup called as we narrowly dodged His blast. Still we climbed higher and higher into the sky. We past through a thick cloud and disappeared into the darkness.

"Night Fury! Where are you, show yourself!" He shrieked. He continued to call as we circled around him time and again.

"Aim for the wings Toothless. I have an idea." I heard her say. I swerved and fired and hit His wing. I repeatedly shot His wings until He finally lit up the skies with His fire.

"Watch out!" Hiccup called. "Okay times up, let's see if this works."

I felt a strong heat on my tail and I knew my fake tail was on fire.

"Come on! Is that the best you can do?!" Hiccup taunted Him.

"Coward!" I taunted back.

He tried to close His jaws around us but we were too fast. We started to dive-bomb. I was worried. What if we crashed? Would Hiccup survive?

"Stay with me Buddy. We're good, just a little bit longer." She encouraged.

I kept going but I was still worried about her.

"Hold Toothless." She instructed and then she paused. "Now!" she yelled.

I flipped over and shot my fire in to the gas gathering His maw. His insides flared with fire then I saw why Hiccup had pulled us into a dive-bomb. I heard Him cry out in fear and saw Him try to open his wings. His wing began to rip from the damage I dealt Him with the blasts I gave Him earlier. He crashed in to the earth and went up in an explosion.

Hiccup and I were not out of danger yet. We still had to avoid the fire traveling up his body. I heard Hiccup desperately trying to position the tail, but it burned off. I saw His tail up ahead and heard Hiccup cry out.

"No. No!"

I tried to avoid it, but I took a hit, heard a sickening crack, and I felt Hiccup's weight leave my back. I turned my head and saw her falling towards the flames. I plunged myself after her reaching out to grab her, but she was just out of reach. I folded my wings to try and make myself go faster, but she just kept getting farther and farther out of reach. I had idea of what I could do to get to her, but the thought of it made me want to vomit, but I had no choice. I got closer and made one more reach with my head straightforward.

The flames closed around us and I finally pulled Hiccup close to my chest. I wrapped my wings around her and kept her safe from the fire. When we landed, the ground nearly crushed me when I made impact. I just hoped that the one unconscious in my arms was still alive. With what little bit of consciousness I had left, I could feel her heart beating against mine, and I knew that she was alive, if not injured. I heard someone calling out her name. As I regained my senses, I recognized it as Hiccup's father. I heard him approach us and his heavy breathing and I knew that he was worried that she had not made it. I heard him slump to the ground and mourn his daughter.

"Oh Lass, I did this." I heard him say, his voice heavy with regret. I opened my eyes and I saw that we were surrounded by all the others of Hiccup's family and the other dragons. They had returned to see the Hatchling, defeat the one who had been responsible for all the pain He caused us and her family. But I focused my attention on her father. His eyes were wet, heavy with tears.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" I crooned softly.

As if he could understand me, he presently said, "Oh Hiccup, I'm so sorry."

Upon hearing that, I knew he was sincere. 'Now I forgive you.' I thought as I unwrapped my wings to reveal Hiccup, battered and unconscious, but alive.

"Hiccup!" He said in surprise as he scooped her up into his arms. He brushed her hair out of her face and removed his helmet and placed his ear to her chest. "Ha, she's alive. You brought her back alive." He said as his voice began to crack from his happiness.

Everyone around us broke out into cheers and applause. The dragons gave out roars of triumph and celebration. I watched as Hiccup's father placed his hand on my head. I slumped to the ground exhausted from our battle.

"Thank you for saving my daughter." Hiccup's father said kindly.

The fake limbed one stepped forward. "Well you know, most of her." I wanted to protest, but I could barely even move. My vision went dark and I slipped into a deep sleep.

When I opened my eyes again, we were on makeshift raft made from what the others could salvage from the wreckage of their ships. I looked beside me and saw Hiccup under her father's cloak with a rag on her forehead. I nosed at the cloak and saw that half of her left leg was gone. I let out a cry of despair. I had lost my ability to fly and Hiccup gave it back to me. But what she didn't know was that I would have given up my ability to fly if I thought that it would save her life. I could live without flying, but now my hatchling's wings had been clipped. She'd never be able to walk or run the same ever again because of me.

Hiccup's father approached me as I laid my head next to hers with salty tears running down my cheeks.

"I understand. You regret what happened to her leg, but I know you did what you had to, to bring her back safely. We can give her something to help her walk, and I'm sure Gobber can fix up another tail for you from the notes he found in her little workshop in the forge. You'll both have what you lost back in no time." He explained s he stroked my head.

So my hatchling would be able to walk again. We would both have what we lost. Hiccup's father returned to his post not far from where me and Hiccup lay. I draped my wing over my rider, whom I knew would no longer be able to understand me once she opened her eyes.

(Hiccup's POV)

I felt something warm and soft brush my face. I could hear a soft moan beside me. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Toothless looking at me with relief and excitement. But I could no longer understand what he was saying.

"Hey Toothless." I whispered. Toothless began nudging my face in happiness. " I'm happy to see you too Bud." Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain surge through my body. I shot up and held my ribs. I then realized where I was.

"Uh, I'm in my house? Uh, you're in my house?" I questioned, baffled at what was going on. Toothless began pouncing around the house. "Does my Dad know you're here? Uh, Bud. Okay, okay. No, no, no please. Toothless! Uh come on." I complained as I shifted to get out of bed.

I pulled the covers back and met a sight that made my heart stop. I brought both my legs down on the floor and heard the metal squeak. Half of my left leg was missing, replaced with a metal one. I raised my head to look at Toothless. He had a look of apology and regret in his eyes. I heaved two breaths and prepared to take my first steps. I stood up, using my bedpost for support. I pushed off and took one step with my right leg. I breathed in one more time and took a step with my new leg. A sharp, burning pain shot up my leg and I lost my balance and fell. I waited for the impact, which never came. I opened my eyes and saw Toothless holding me up with his head. I pulled my self up and leaned against his head and he guided e to the front door.

"Okay. Thanks Bud." I sighed, as we got closer to the door. Even though I could no longer understand him, he was still protecting me from whatever life might throw at me.

When we go to the door, I opened it up and saw a Monstrous Nightmare scream. "Whoa. Toothless, stay here." I said with a singe of panic. I opened the door and heard Snotlout call for other on dragons to follow. I looked around gaping. "What?" As I looked around, I found it hard to take everything in. Dragons and humans were living and working together as if the war had never happened. "I knew it, I'm dead." I concluded. I heard my Dad laughing behind me.

"No but you gave it your best shot. So what do you think?" He asked gesturing toward the village.

"Hey look, it's Hiccup." Someone called and all at once everyone surrounded me and my Dad.

"Turns out all we needed was a little more of this." He said gesturing to me.

"You said gestured to all of me." I said in slight disbelief. He nodded softly smiling down on me.

"Well, most of you. That bit's my handiwork, with a little Hiccup flair thrown in it. Do you think it will do?" Gobber said pointing to my left leg.

I looked down at it again. "I might make a few tweaks." I joked.

I then felt someone punch my arm from behind. "That's for scaring me." I turned around to see my sister, Astrid looking at me with relief.

"What, what is it always going to be this way? Because…" I started, but was cut short when Astrid pulled me into a strong, sisterly hug. "I could get used to it." I said feeling better. I turned around to see Gobber holding something I his arms. He then handed it to me. It was a new tail and saddle for Toothless. "Welcome home." He said warmly.

"Night Fury!" Someone cried.

"Get down!" Someone else yelled, but it was too late. Toothless jumped over everyone and landed in front of me with and eager look on his face. I couldn't understand him anymore, but I knew what he wanted to do right then and there. Astrid and I shared laugh before I started to hook up the new tail and saddle onto Toothless.

When I was done, Astrid mounted her Deadly Nadder and prepared to race. I shared a look with Toothless before we took off.

"Ready?" I asked as I felt my heart pounding and my blood racing with excitement. Toothless cooed at me in agreement. "What you said all those years ago came true Hiccup. Now we do match." I heard a voice say. I looked around but no one had said a word. I looked down at Toothless, but knew that it couldn't be him because the terms of the bond were over. But I acknowledged it.

As Astrid and I raced our dragons around Berk, I thought about the way our island was now thanks to us. 'This is Berk. It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. The only up sides our companions. While over places have ponies or parrots. We have dragons.' Toothless and I pulled up higher and higher into the sky. Toothless and I let out our cries of joy and victory. As I felt the wind blow through my hair and against my skin, I knew Toothless and I had found our family. We had finally come home.


End file.
